O Unicórnio Fugitivo
by Nuno Serafim
Summary: Hogwarts vê mudar sua rotina, diante do novo Professor de Vôo. Nada mais nada menos que Harry James Potter que, aconselhado pela Ministra Granger, vem buscar um tempo de repouso do trabalho como auror. Em meio aos alunos em polvorosa pela presença ilustre, está o jovem Professor de História da Magia, Isaac Lavor, que cruzará o caminho do Eleito de maneira inesperada.
1. Os Dois Mestres

O janelão aberto deixando luz entrar.

Chão de pedra e um quadro negro vertical na lateral ao fundo...

Tantas coisas a serem definidas. Um grande zero perpassava sua mente, como símbolo do início de uma nova época, uma fase que se abriu para ele num lugar visivelmente especial. O pergaminho com a permissão assinada pela diretora em mãos e a vontade de contribuir no ensino de história mágica naquela escola secular. Responsabilidade.

Os elfos haviam limpado tudo. As carteiras encostadas na lateral direita da sala.

Hora de preparar a sala de aula. Com um floreio fez a mala voar e pousar na sua mesa que ficava numa plataforma ao fundo após a lousa.

-Accio rádio.

A mala obediente deixou passar o zíper e se abriu, deixando escapar um rádio que flutuou até uma bancada lateral. Com gestos consecutivos, Isaac procurou a estação certa. Não gostava muito de música bruxa. Trouxas tinham um atrativo a mais.

Achou a estação.

Agora sim. Podia executar sua organização.

Após uma indicação silenciosa, as cinco carteiras vinham calmamente enfileiradas até formarem uma meia-lua. Sim, as carteiras já foram disponibilizadas na quantidade certa de alunos que se interessaram pela matéria e se matricularam nela. Minimamente interessados.

Issac sabia que assim como em outros momentos de sua jovem vida, o que importava não era quantidade, mas qualidade... Então meditava sutilmente esses pontos, enquanto ordenava à mala que se abrisse um pouco mais e deixasse sair uma esfera armilar dourada de tamanho considerável que voou e se deixou ficar suspensa por fios invisíveis no teto abobadado da sala.

Lembrou-se dos pais. Viviam longe dele. Havia sido sua escolha vir pra um lugar diferente. Seu primo de segundo grau que considerava tio o havia ajudado nesse desejo. Um auxílio apenas nas burocracias, pois Isaac não desejava influência de outros abrindo portas. Queria ascender em sua profissão por esforço próprio. E não havia sido tão difícil. Sua postura discreta, sem desejar atenção para si, era complementada por um interior bem formado e observador.

Na noite em que vira na lista de vagas de emprego a seleção para vaga de Professor de História da Magia em Hogwarts, ficara fascinado. Tanto ou mais que na época em que tinha ganhado seu primeiro exemplar sobre a criação do Parlamento Mágico do Brasil, quando criança. Lidar com a história para ele era como algo natural. Falar sobre fatos e tecer comentários com argumentos firmes havia sido um hábito adquirido desde quando fazia isso enquanto coloria um livro e sua mãe o escutava e conjurava a fervura do caldeirão no almoço.

A prova de admissão no Ministério possuía questões a mais e foi realizada com o documento de Permissão Britânica para Licenciatura Mágica em mãos, além de Isaac ter de passar por uma entrevista no dia anterior por que era estrangeiro.

**_"One_**

**_Don't pick up the phone_**

**_You know he's only calling_**

**_'Cause he's drunk and alone_**

**_Two_**

**_Don't let him in_**

**_You have to kick him out again_**

**_Three_**

**_Don't be his friend_**

**_You know you're gonna wake up_**

**_In his bed in the morning_**

**_And if you're under him_**

**_You ain't getting over him_**

**_I got new rules, I count 'em"_**

Quadros flutuando em círculos e encontrando lugares certos nas paredes, pergaminhos pousando em pilhas, livros se ordenando, papeis dobrando, caixa de giz saindo da gaveta, um telescópio emergindo da mala e pousando no tripé que já havia encontrado lugar próximo ao janelão ao fundo.

Tempo depois Isaac contemplou, sentado numa das carteiras, o seu espaço pronto para uso.

**_-mp-_**

Os aplausos pareciam não cessar. Foi então que a quase centenária diretora McGonagall fez um simples sinal ao qual os alunos atenderam, e o agora Professor Potter que havia entrado atrasado ao lado da Ministra da Magia, pode se sentar.

Ele particularmente desejava se dispor ao posto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas a Ministra da Magia disse que ele não iria a Hogwarts para ser um auror. Ele sabia que tinha sorte de ter Hermione como chefe, então apenas pegaria a vassoura e voaria. Seria divertido, afinal.

Via Albus Severus com a gravata verde em seu segundo ano conversando com os colegas. Estava feliz por seu mais novo ter feito amigos, principalmente agora em que faziam seis meses que ele e Gina haviam se separado.

Apesar do que Skeeter havia pintado horrivelmente em sua coluna de fofocas, a separação foi pacífica e amistosa. Os caminhos dos dois tinham objetivos distintos. Era necessário serem realistas.

Gina soube ser e, numa noite, sozinhos em casa, ela o chamou. Um momento de silêncio, frases curtas, mas também de mútua compreensão.

Foi um movimento orgânico. Ele havia alugado um apartamento em St. James e deixado a casa em que vivera casado para ela e os filhos. Albus e Lily foram compreensivos. Para James foi um tanto complicado, mas Arthur conseguiu conversar com jeito com o neto e as coisas se arrumaram.

Albus então, preocupado com o pai, decidiu e pediu à mãe para ir morar com ele. Gina bondosamente aceitou. Ao chegar lá, percebeu tanto a bagunça na fisionomia, quanto na alimentação de Harry. O filho mais novo então comprou livros de culinária bruxa e, enquanto não aprendia definitivamente, pediu arrego à avó Molly que não deixou de acudir discretamente o filho que ela tanto considerava quando, claro, ele não estava em casa, mas no Ministério. Chegava pelo flu dava um beijo na testa de Albus e conjurava as panelas, enquanto o neto observava tudo atentamente e anotava.

Rony e Hermione então falaram com Harry sobre um período de hiatus como auror. Ele precisava disso. Hogwarts seria um bom lugar para descansar... Provavelmente Harry abandonaria isso em no máximo duas semanas, mas Minerva já teria alguém para suprir o lugar dele.

Foram feitos os acertos e lá estava Harry. Experiente auror. A barba teimando aparecer mesmo que tivesse usado o ótimo aparelho que Monsieur Delacour o dera em seu aniversário de 35.

Os cabelos aparados e penteados. Pontas finas rascunhando os raios bagunçados em todas as direções. Óculos de armação dourada.

Os olhos a verem a animação constante dos que aparentavam ser o atual time de quadribol de sua casa, Grifinória.

Harry riu intimamente. Foi então que a Diretora retomou as apresentações e ele se atentou.

-Apresentamos agora uma inovação simples. Por tempo de serviço, professor Binns pediu demissão e acolhemos nessa noite o primeiro professor vivo de História da Magia, o senhor Isaac Lavor...

Harry se surpreendeu com a notícia e olhou pra Hermione que olhava o novo participante do corpo docente.

Harry viu a figura magra se levantar. Parecia um pouco mais velho que um aluno do sétimo ano. Trajava azul cinzento. Lembrou-lhe as cores das vestes do diretor que dera o primeiro nome ao seu filho mais novo.

Mesmo assim, o que seguiu foi um momento de extremo desconforto.

Isaac recebeu aplausos de praxe, mas observou cochichos e olhares. Apesar de ficar profundamente constrangido, fez uma mesura discreta à diretora McGonagall que respondeu com um assentimento. Sentou-se.

Isaac desejava se retirar logo e ir ao quarto. Não por um desejo fugitivo. Não havia de que fugir, mas apenas a consciência de que nada além do esperado e protocolado aconteceria. Passou o jantar a conversar com a professora Aurora sobre o próximo alinhamento entre Vênus e alguns planetas. Ela se sentiu profundamente à vontade, pois poucas pessoas tinham propriedade do assunto de maneira próxima à dela como Isaac.

-Tem certeza que vai se recolher logo, querido? - disse ela.

-Sim, professora... Mas prometo darmos prosseguimento ao nosso diálogo quando possível.

-Adoraria - disse a idosa professora a sorrir - durma bem e seja bem-vindo.

Isaac assentiu, sorrindo em resposta e caminhou pelo centro do Salão para a saída. A maioria dos alunos ainda estava nas mesas, mas havia um aglomerado antes da saída.

-Professor Lavor...

Isaac se virou. Um aluno mais alto que ele com gravata de listras rubro-douradas perguntava admirado:

-Matriculei-me na sua sala. Muito prazer, sou Ernesto Vane...

-Muito prazer, Ernesto - respondeu Isaac num sorriso surpreso e cordial - você pertence a qual ano?

-Quinto, senhor... - disse Ernesto, sorrindo e cobrindo a boca - É estranho chamar o senhor de senhor. Parece da minha idade... Se não, um pouco mais velho.

-Senhor Vane, bondade sua. É um mero defeito de família... - concluiu rindo - Sua aula, se não me engano, será na segunda. São poucos os matriculados - e tomando um tom sussurrado como se confiasse um segredo, disse - e será até melhor para produzirmos conteúdo com mais qualidade, confesso. Precisarei de sua ajuda na matéria, assim como os demais. Seremos colaboradores.

Ernesto observava a maneira como Isaac transmitia confiança. Era cativante e especial... Então, tomando um ar de orgulho, concluiu:

-Conte comigo, professor.

Isaac não percebeu, mas a aglomeração próxima à porta se aproximava cada vez mais dele. Era o professor Potter que havia tentado sem sucesso sair do Salão Principal, mas que voltava à mesa de Minerva acompanhado de alunos atrás dele em busca de um autógrafo que fosse.

Quando Isaac disse 'boa noite' a Ernesto e se virou deu de cara com Harry que também se supreendeu.

Isaac então viu se concretizar algo que só ocorria em livro clichês e românticos de sua tia. Tentou desviar. Foi para um lado, Harry o acompanhou. Foi para o outro e o mesmo aconteceu. Por fim deu espaço e escapou por um dos lados... Queria sair daquele momento vergonhoso até que os passos o levaram às escadarias vazias.

Parou por um momento... Foi então que sorriu e seguiu caminho.

Bobagens. Não era mais um adolescente.

_**-mp-**_

Os três alunos do segundo ano chegaram ao mesmo tempo na sala. Theodore, Alex e Rachel foram até seus lugares com o rosto visivelmente sonolento naquela manhã de quinta-feira.

-História logo no início do dia... - disse a menina corvinal.

-Você podia ter me deixado dormir mais, Theo.

-De maneira alguma, Alex - respondeu o sonserino ao colega de quarto - papai me disse que o professor Lavor é muito sábio.

-Seu pai conhece ele? - perguntou Rachel, alteando a voz.

-Shh... Vocês não percebem que ele pode ouvir vocês? - respondeu Theodore.

-Mas ele nem está aqui - argumentou Alex que saiu da carteira e foi curioso até o telescópio - A professora Aurora não tem um desses.

-Nem invente, Alex - advertiu Rachel, temerosa.

-Bah! - ignorou - Se ele fosse tão inteligente, como diria o pai de Theo, já estaria aqui dando aula ou explicando conteúdo. Além do que é o primeiro ano dele. Inexperiente... Começou muito ma...

Alex ia tocar no telescópio quando viu o professor encostado na coluna. Um esconderijo perfeito. Mas ele não parecia ter postura de quem se escondia. Marcava os nomes presentes na lista. Levantou o olhar e disse:

-Bom dia, senhor Robinson.

Alex ficou lívido. Não conseguia responder. Até que Rachel veio, pegou no braço dele e disse à Isaac.

-Bom dia, professor Lavor...

-Obrigado, senhorita Green - saindo da coluna foi até sua mesa e disse à Theodore - senhor Wood, tenha também um bom dia e distribua isso a seus colegas, por favor.

Theodore que, prudentemente tinha ficado sentado em seu lugar com Rachel, caminhou com ar de triunfo e recebeu os três pergaminhos. Deu dois aos colegas. Neles estava impresso:

_Visitação à Biblioteca_

_título 1:_

_título 2:_

_título 3:_

_Assinatura do aluno:_

-Guardem esses pergaminhos em suas bolsas - disse o professor. - Eles serão usados apenas futuramente. Nosso objetivo hoje é outro. Levem apenas o essencial.

-Como assim "levem"? Pensei que nossa aula seria aqui dentro - perguntou Rachel.

-Senhorita Green, vocês não esperam passar horas num trem para vir a Hogwarts estudar história enclausurados numa sala, acredito eu...

-"Enclau" o que? - perguntou Alex, despertando da inércia.

-Fechados, afastados, trancafiados - respondeu Theodore, que não se importava muito com o sentido das palavras que respondia maquinalmente. Seus olhos aparentemente brilhavam com a atitude inesperada do professor.

-Sugiro que levem varinha e ouvidos atentos. Sigam-me.

Cruzando os corredores, Isaac era seguido por seus três aprendizes que caminhavam num certo orgulho por chamarem uma atenção especial dos demais alunos que ainda estavam por ali. Isaac conseguia silenciosamente comunicar que uma pequena turma transmitia não limitação, mas exclusividade.

-Bom dia, senhor Filch – disse Isaac, passando pelo zelador que respondeu com um surpreso olhar e um sorriso amarelo por não estar acostumado com gentilezas pela manhã.

-Bom dia, senhor Filch – disseram os três de uma vez.

Chegando ao pátio do relógio, Isaac indicou um banco de pedra aos três pupilos. O silêncio ali era maior. O sino badalou suas horas até que o silêncio voltou a reinar.

Isaac olhou pras colunas.

-Uma história pra ser contada precisa de que?

-Começo, meio e fim? - apontou Rachel.

-Sim... Mas outra coisa também é necessária...

-Que esteja escrita num lugar? - continuou Alex.

-Sim... Mas outra coisa também é necessária...

-Alguém que conte ou leia? - arriscou Theodore.

-Exato. E aqui temos essas três coisas.

-Hogwarts teve começo e esse deve ser o meio – disse Rachel sorrindo, desejando que aquele lugar não tivesse um fim. Isaac sorriu em resposta.

-Está escrita nos livros da biblioteca? – perguntou Alex.

-Sim, senhor Robinson, mas antes dos livros, a história está escrita no próprio lugar...

Isaac então se aproximou de uma hera agarrada à coluna e retirou uma folha de lá, enquanto dizia:

-Nas paredes, nas arcadas, nas torres, no chão... e no som dos sinos – soprou a folha que se dobrou como papel até tomar a forma dum beija-flor e voar sumindo no céu – Esses mesmos sons foram ouvidos por homens e mulheres, notáveis ou não... Futuros ministros ou donos de casa... Cada um com sua importância e sua história pessoal...

-Mas pensei que História da Magia se importasse apenas com heróis de guerra e tratados...

-Em parte, mas vamos experimentar ampliar o nosso olhar. A história é composta por cada bruxo, em sua vida, seu lugar, seu jeito de contribuir... Veremos a história com e além da superfície dos grandes. Além dos acontecimentos finalizados. Vocês vão me ajudar?...

-Sim – disseram os três alunos, abismados com a ótica nova.

Isaac não percebia que alguém além deles estava ali. O passante distraído, sem saber que o pátio virara sala de aula improvisada, tinha se ocultado e escutava atentamente. Era curioso ver aquela explicação apaixonada dada ao ar livre. Sem falar nos rostos dos três divertidos aprendizes, atentos, sem deixarem escapar nada.

O estudante clandestino que assistia a tudo isso tinha óculos de armação dourada e um raio na testa.


	2. O Canto e o Segredo

Harry descia pela encosta na direção da Casa de Hagrid. Viu de longe o velho amigo a cuidar de alguns unicórnios...

-Dia, Harry.

-Dia, Hagrid. Quando chegaram?

-Esses cinco há uns dois meses, mas aquele que está separado chegou ontem.

Harry percebeu que um unicórnio estava realmente separado dos outros num curral improvisado. A crina crescida e despenteada... Parecia arisco demais.

-Parece que você vai ter problemas com ele...

-Sim, mas nada que o tempo não ajude. Ele precisa apenas se sentir em casa...

Casa. Aquela frase caiu como uma luva para Harry. Logo para ele que já aparentava ser um eremita sem destino dias atrás, num apartamento, sozinho...

O tempo e Hogwarts. O ar puro, diferente de Londres. O amigo Hagrid. Os alunos que vinham constantemente ao seu pé, perguntar coisas e tirar dúvidas. Essas pessoas e momentos já o estavam ajudando. Ele tinha certeza.

Harry sentia voltar a vontade de viver.

Sim, ele reconhecia que a separação inicial de Gina e, de certa maneira dos filhos havia afetado seu dia-a-dia. Foi então que Albus o resgatou de seu hábito heroico que beirava a defeito e veio morar com ele.

Harry pensava o quão engraçado foi ver o filho o obrigando a se barbear e trocar de roupas.

-Harry? – falou Hagrid preocupado.

-Sim...

-Você está bem?

-Acredito que não poderia estar melhor, Hagrid – respondeu, respirando profundamente. Vida.

O unicórnio raivoso fez Harry despertar dos seus pensamentos. A madeira improvisada não o conseguira conter...

Foi uma cena lenta e inesperada, deixando os dois sem reação, pois antes que Hagrid pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a figura branca já sumira entre os arbustos do bosque próximo.

_**-mp-**_

Isaac, após concluir a aula com seu trio de secundanistas, os dispensou e resolveu conhecer os terrenos de Hogwarts numa caminhada silenciosa. Achou curiosa a ponte torta, mas a atravessou sem se demorar muito. Era um medo de altura que carregava desde um acontecimento particular na infância. Viu um círculo de grandes pedras depois da ponte e anotou mentalmente que devia perguntar à diretora qual o significado daquele lugar.

Viu a casa do Professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, mas não desceu a encosta, resolveu seguir o caminho lateral e entrar na Floresta.

Bosques e florestas sempre surtiam nele um grande atrativo. Era um local em que se podia imaginar e sonhar quieto a partir das sombras das folhas, dos musgos nos troncos dos grossos pinheiros e dos sons de bichos desconhecidos que corriam curiosos por ali.

Claro que Isaac sabia que estar ali o expunha a riscos, mas não se importava muito...

Encontrou uma clareira com uma rocha no meio e simplesmente se sentou nela.

Ajeitou as vestes por conta do frio da manhã que nublava aos poucos e pensou em cantarolar baixo uma música que inventara quando criança.

_"O orvalho que desce dos céus_

_São bênçãos ao santo amor_

_Daquele que olha pra mim_

_Me toma nos braços co'ardor_

_Também retribuo o olhar_

_Tão fraco diante do teu_

_Prometa-me sempre abraçar_

_Este pobre e frágil que é seu..."_

Pássaros alçando voo das árvores. Para onde iriam, pensou Isaac... Um lugar distante com histórias desconhecidas, pessoas que também olhavam o céu e esperavam que algo as levasse para longe das dores diárias?

As nuvens cobrindo o cimo das montanhas distantes, os pinheiros que guardavam segredos em cada clareira. Isaac e seu sincero desejo de conhecer cada vila bruxa da Grã-Bretanha. Seus costumes e pessoas...

Quanta coisa para imaginar, quantas coisas para registrar naquele lugar. Perfeito lugar...

Foi então que Isaac viu uma figura branca surgir no lado do pinheiro à sua frente. Um unicórnio que parecia muito assustado caminhava lentamente na sua direção. A luz do sol frio que se despedia por conta duma chuva aparentemente próxima deu seus últimos raios que tocaram o chifre do animal mágico. Isaac viu então cores suaves e breves que sumiram num segundo, como um sonho bom, mas repentino e frágil como cristal.

Isaac não tinha muito convívio nem sabia como tratar um unicórnio, mas viu no olhar doce dele uma súplica e uma confiança. Sim, parecia que o unicórnio confiava nele. Tanto que fez uma breve mesura com a cabeça e se deitou na frente dele. Isaac percebeu que aquilo devia ser alguma permissão e, muito sutilmente, levantou, sentou no chão próximo à cabeça do unicórnio e começou a acariciar a crina longa demais... Num movimento o unicórnio apoiou a cabeça em seu colo.

-Você é tão lindo... – disse fascinado - Mas precisa aparar os cabelos – sorriu – senão nem vai ver um palmo à frente de si.

Foi então que ele viu uma cicatriz na bochecha do unicórnio. Aos poucos percebia que ele tinha outras, na verdade várias...

-Pelas barbas de Merlin... – disse deitando a cabeça sobre o unicórnio, que demonstrou maior paz e satisfação com o contato e demonstração de afeto e compaixão.

Harry caminhava metros distante e viu a cena curiosa. Mas... Aquele era o professor de História? Diante dele o unicórnio parecia impressionantemente mudado. Um cordeiro manso.

Viu Hagrid coçando a cabeça metros perto, quase desesperado, olhando para outra direção.

-Hagrid – sussurrou, chegando perto – O achei.

-Onde, Harry?

-Ali – apontou.

Hagrid sorriu por calma, mas principalmente surpreso diante dum sinal visível...

-Pensei que isso acontecesse só em contos.

-O que você tá falando? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

-Um unicórnio ainda não domado se aproxima de alguém e se deita daquela maneira por conta de um motivo.

-Que motivo?

Hagrid parecia querer proferir resposta, mas se impediu.

-Não sei se devo dizer – e acenando a Isaac, recebeu resposta dizendo que se aproximasse.

Isaac viu Hagrid se aproximar, mas congelou ao ver Harry com ele. No entanto não devia se exasperar, o unicórnio podia ser influenciado por seu medo.

-Vamos levantar... – disse ao ouvido do unicórnio.

O animal obedeceu como se o entendesse e se deixou laçar por Hagrid que não se continha de alívio e felicidade.

-Muito obrigado, professor Lavor.

O sino soou distante, era hora de Isaac voltar à sala para a aula dos alunos do terceiro ano.

-Disponha, professor Hagrid... Onde a escola o conseguiu?

-Um traficante de criaturas mágicas foi descoberto pelo Ministério num condado perto daqui. Esse pobrezinho sofreu...

-Sim, eu vi. Não recomendo que cuide bem dele, porque pelo que soube do senhor, sei que o fará muito bem – e, percebendo que havia se alongado demais na presença de Harry, disse - tenho de ir, com licença.

-Eu o acompanho – interveio Harry. - Tenho que ir ao campo de quadribol.

Isaac não podia disfarçar sua surpresa. Principalmente diante da maneira como Harry olhava para ele. Como se Isaac fosse uma incógnita a ser desvendada.

Demorou cerca de um segundo e soltou baixo: certo.

Tomando o caminho de volta, Isaac estava num silêncio profundo, mas ao mesmo tempo com vontade de falar qualquer besteira que fosse pra que aquele momento não passasse em branco e ele não fosse considerado por Harry Potter como alguém maçante e desinteressante.

"Espera", sua mente já estava se encaminhando a desejar ser alguém interessante. "Não, Isaac, pare, definitivamente, pare..."

-Você parece pensar demais – disse Harry caminhando do lado.

Isaac enrubesceu.

-Um defeito que não consigo eclipsar em certos momentos.

-Foi interessante o jeito com que você domou o unicórnio... O que usou? – Harry infelizmente usou um tom interrogativo que costumava aplicar como auror, mas não foi sua intenção, era apenas a força do hábito.

Isaac parou.

-Eu deveria ter usado alguma coisa? – falou Isaac leigo no assunto, parando preocupado.

-Não – disse Harry, tentando consertar – na verdade eu não sei – e tentando colher o olhar de Isaac que estava baixo, disse - Ele só se aproximou?

-Sim... – disse Isaac correspondendo o olhar, mas fitando o vazio de novo, lembrando do unicórnio - Ele é muito bonito e dócil.

Harry queria falar sobre de onde o professor Lavor vinha, sobre o emprego em Hogwarts ou sobre a aula que espiara, mas o olhar de Isaac no vazio o fez esquecer protocolos de assunto.

-Ele não parecia tão dócil, minutos antes – aquela afirmação soou propositalmente dúbia, mas Isaac não percebeu.

-Ele tinha muitas cicatrizes, professor – disse Isaac, defendendo o unicórnio sem, contanto, precisar atacar Harry - deve ter sofrido muito.

"Sim", pensou Harry. "Cicatrizes e sofrimento, sei bem como é...". A piedade genuína com que Isaac falava do unicórnio fazia Harry emudecer.

-Chame-me de Harry – falou o professor de voo, de maneira quase inaudível e automática, como se ele mesmo se conduzisse a algo.

Isaac olhou para ele.

Harry tinha tomado uma atitude amistosa, mas dentro de si sabia que havia ultrapassado um limiar.

Foi então que despertou, pigarreou e disse: é melhor... - outro pigarro – nós irmos.

Isaac se recompôs e se pôs a caminhar de novo na trilha que Harry lhe indicava.

Logo que entrou no vestiário do campo de quadribol, Harry sentou e se perguntou o que quase havia feito minutos antes na floresta. Que loucura era aquela. Um estado de total imersão em que gestos eram sugeridos por sua mente. Uma espécie de esconde-esconde perigoso.

Ao lembrar da floresta, lembrou de Isaac sozinho ali diante dele. A voz sussurrada, mais falando a si que a ele... Uma voz quase se misturando ao vento frio. E, por fim, o olhar sem véus ou subterfúgios após Harry dizer a ele que o podia chamar pelo primeiro nome. Não... Aquilo era...

Não. Não ia pensar muito nisso. Devia ser apenas consequência da solidão anterior em Londres após a separação. Uma espécie de carência. Havia ficado muito melancólico com a rotina. Muitas lembranças infantis vindas à mente nas noites que atravessou sem sono. Além do mais tinha o primeiro treino de voo com os novatos dali à meia-hora. Seria uma boa distração.

Talvez mandasse uma coruja a Rony para perguntar sobre como estava o andamento na loja. Afinal, não era aluno. Podia aproveitar e ir à casa dos amigos por flu numa noite de sexta.

A mais próxima possível. Sim. Poderia fazer isso.


	3. Relâmpagos e Jornal

O céu estava cinza escuro.

Harry olhava pros alunos que flutuavam sobre as vassouras numa média de um metro acima do chão.

Claro que, como ele aos 11 anos, haviam os mais adiantados que aparentavam um manejo prático com a vassoura, mas a diretora deixou explícito que voos arriscados deveriam ser totalmente dispensados, o que Harry acatou com prontidão, haja vista que as horas passavam e o céu escurecia com mais e mais intensidade, prometendo um bom aguaceiro dali a pouco.

Provavelmente na hora do almoço a chuva já estaria caindo em plenitude.

-Sr. Phillips, suba um pouco mais a vassoura... Muito bem. Não... Não receie. Estou perto.

-Certo, professor – respondeu Aurélio que, encurvado para frente tinha medo de desequilibrar.

Era um trabalho que envolvia paciência e cuidado. Eram bruxos, mas de apenas 11 anos. Isso divertia Harry duma maneira única.

Os sons de trovões distantes se intensificavam e Harry percebeu que era hora de ir. Então disse em voz alta:

-Direcionem os pensamentos à descida...

As crianças pousaram.

-Muito bem... Levem suas próprias vassouras para dentro e estão dispensados. Até a próxima aula - disse, respondendo as despedidas com um sorriso e bagunçando o cabelo de alguns.

Harry então caminhou para trancar o vestiário. Entrou e, retirando a capa de voo, percebia que havia findado a sua distração. Vestiu a camisa de botões. Era hora do almoço.

Um nome: Isaac.

Eles dois provavelmente se encontrariam no Salão.

"Porque você se incomoda com isso?", pensou Harry, olhando o espelho. "Há 24 horas você nem sabia que ele existia e agora fica se importando, se doendo... Que idiotice..."

Raiva foi o que ele sentiu e despejou a energia num soco contra a parede grossa de madeira. Segundos depois, respirou e pediu calma a si mesmo. Perder o controle não era a solução.

-Pense com frieza, Harry... – disse fechando os olhos - Você é Chefe da Seção de Aurores, investiga casos de crimes mágicos, prende bruxos detratores e perigosos, mas mal pode se controlar diante dum bruxo mal saído da adolescência...

Fugir não era uma solução digna. Arrumaria outro modo.

Acovardar-se não.

Um relâmpago brilhou pelas brechas de madeira do lugar.

Saiu do vestiário, trancou-o e ouviu um trovão mais próximo que os anteriores. Foi a permissão final. Gotas de chuva desciam gradativamente ao longe nas montanhas, deixando o horizonte branco, e chegavam mais e mais perto até que, por fim, começou a chover sobre Hogwarts inteira.

Harry então seguiu andando normalmente sem conjurar um guarda-chuva com a varinha. Sua primeira atitude era esfriar os instintos, pois era disso que precisava agora. E também porque, afinal, ele não era feito de açúcar.

Isaac caminhava na direção do Salão Principal, quando parou no saguão vazio para ver a chuva através dos vitrais que ficavam atrás da estátua do arquiteto de Hogwarts.

Não sabia definitivamente descrever o que sentia quando gotas caíam do céu e banhavam tudo. Lembrava-se de tantas coisas pelo qual havia passado, mas mais ainda pensava no que ainda não tinha vivido.

Se é que viveria.

Fechou os olhos quando uma brisa fria e mais intensa invadiu o local. Deliciou-se discretamente.

Harry, que estava ensopado da cabeça aos pés, estacou na entrada do saguão quando levantou a vista e percebeu Isaac de costas pra ele, perto dos vitrais.

Era brincadeira do destino. Só podia ser...

Soltou a respiração como se ele se rendesse e falasse "desisto". O que Isaac estava fazendo ali, parado? Harry estava irritado, mas acabou rindo por dentro quando raciocinou sobre. Aquele menino devia ser doido da cabeça. Domava unicórnios sem querer e reparava na chuva como se estivesse noutro mundo... Mesmo assim o interior de Harry protestava ainda: "Onde está a solução que você pensou? Já está cedendo?".

Não, ele não devia ceder.

Quando Harry então buscou no bolso a varinha pra se secar e entrar no Salão, veio a voz inquisitorial.

-O senhor pode ser o Eleito, mas não pode sair molhando o chão como um cachorro – disse o rabugento Filch.

Isaac abriu os olhos e percebeu que tinha plateia. "Não... Definitivamente, não". Há quanto tempo o professor Potter estava ali?

-Ah não... – disse Harry num suspiro.

Isaac ficou de certa maneira sem reação diante da discussão que se iniciou ali, mas seu olhar foi atraído logo para a mão direita de Harry. O punho estava vermelho.

Mas não iria perguntar nada.

Simplesmente entrou no Salão e deixou os dois ali. Harry pedindo desculpas e Filch passando um rodo.

Ao sentar no seu lugar ao lado da amiga, a professora Aurora Sinistra, Isaac relaxou e deu uma risadinha ao lembrar-se da cena cômica: o professor Potter mais molhado que pinto tomando banho em xícara de porcelana.

-Do que ri, meu caro amigo? Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos – perguntou a professora Aurora.

-Nada de mais...

-Ahammm... Sei...

E apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos, Isaac fixou a lembrança nas feições do outro sendo surpreendido.

Apesar de querer o contrário, durante o almoço evitou cruzar olhares com o professor Potter. Seria melhor assim.

Para Harry não foi diferente, olhava para as ervilhas no prato e se pôs a se distrair com elas enquanto comia ao invés de olhar para aquele em quem pensara durante o caminho molhado.

O professor Longbottom ao lado de Harry viu o punho direito do amigo. Estava arroxeando.

-Você tá voltando aos velhos tempos?

-Hã? – perguntou Harry, alheio.

-Entrar no Salão sujo de sangue ou com algum ferimento... Melhor você ir à Madame Gothel. Ela está substituindo a Pomfrey depois que ela se aposentou. É uma excelente médibruxa também.

-Vou anotar isso, Neville.

-Espero que com a mão esquerda, Harry.

_**-mp-**_

Isaac deixou os livros sobre o console da lareira.

Abriu as cortinas do quarto, mesmo que os vitrais permanecessem fechados por conta da chuva que havia recomeçado. Seria uma noite reconfortante, pois seu aposento ficava diretamente sob um telhado, o que lhe conferia ouvir o som das gotas contra o mesmo.

Com a varinha conjurou as chamas vivas na lareira e uma num pires de prata sobre a escrivaninha.

A luz vacilante revelou objetos na mesa de trabalho. Dentre eles um retrato de Isaac emoldurado. Na foto ele sorria ao fotógrafo e trazia um galho de lavanda nas mãos, como se fosse um presente que tivesse acabado de receber.

Mas a atenção do real Isaac presente no quarto não estava em seu próprio retrato, mas na edição do Profeta Diário daquele dia e que, por força das aulas, ainda estava lacrado.

Foi então que ele trocou as vestes de professor por seu pijama, sentou na poltrona em frente à lareira com as pernas trazidas ao peito e abriu o Profeta.

Novidade. Pensou irônico ao ler.

_**HARRY POTTER NOMEADO PROFESSOR DA ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**_

Isaac passou o indicador sobre a foto e podia dizer, por rápidas experiências, que o Eleito era bem mais bonito pessoalmente. Mas naquele registro as características mais notáveis como o maxilar anguloso, os cabelos aparados e teimosos em se revoltar e o olhar profundo lhe faziam certo jus.

Aqueles olhos...

Isaac suspirou, fechou os seus e sentiu que doía pensar neles. A lembrança de Harry olhando curiosamente pra ele na Floresta, como se demonstrasse desejo de saber mais do que deveria...

"Podia ser desejo não apenas de saber", sugeriu um pensamento. E Isaac escorregou na poltrona pensando no quão maravilhoso seria ter ele mais perto...

A mente esvoaçando entre desejos. Alguns eram apenas rascunhos e outros nem tanto. Eram ilustrações vívidas de proximidade, toque e carinho.

Com a cabeça descansando na poltrona gasta e confortável, Isaac tentou em vão se largar dos seus pensamentos... Sonhar nada adiantava, mas era inevitável...

Lá fora as luzes dos quartos, torres e torrinhas eram apagadas aos poucos e a chuva parecia que não terminaria tão cedo.


	4. Entre Papeis e Palavras

Rachel percorria os corredores correndo. A aluna corvinal do segundo ano deveria chegar o mais rápido possível à única pessoa que poderia parar o que estava acontecendo.

Parou de chofre em frente à porta da sala e rezava para que o professor não tivesse saído em alguma incursão pelo castelo com a turma, como costumava fazer.

Bateu.

-Entre – soou a voz conhecida. Rachel respirou aliviada e girou a maçaneta da sala.

Seu alívio durou pouco, pois a turma da vez eram os veteranos do sétimo ano e Isaac, com a varinha em floreios constantes, conduzia uma massa de pó cinzento que flutuava poucos metros acima do centro do círculo de alunos sentados em carteiras que observavam atentamente e tomavam notas.

Rachel percebeu que a poeira flutuante tomava pequenas formas humanas e parecia representar com exatidão uma cena de guerra. Ela se aproximou de Isaac e disse baixo.

-Theodore e Alex, professor. Por favor, venha comigo...

Isaac ficou confuso e olhou para Rachel que transmitia no olhar algo que beirava a desespero. Uns minutos não fariam mal. Conduziu o pó cinzento para dentro de uma caixa cúbica transparente e a lacrou

-Meus caros, eu terei de sair por um instante. Esse breve questionário seria usado ao fim da aula, mas, com o conteúdo que já vimos, vocês poderão responder a metade das questões...

Pergaminhos dobrados voavam a cada carteira e Isaac saía com Rachel à sua frente indicando o caminho. Passos apressados. Ele temia pelo pior.

-Eles não se dão muito bem – dizia ela. - Patrick, o irmão mais velho de Theodore o estava culpando por supostamente ter revelado ao pai deles que ele estava namorando Regina Johnston. As famílias dos dois não se dão bem.

-E Theodore, o que diz?

-Garante que não disse nada.

-E o que vocês estavam fazendo fora da aula nessa confusão?

-Patrick chamou Theo. Estávamos na sala do professor Flitwick. Alex e eu desconfiamos e inventamos desculpa pra sair... Quando vimos a situação, Alex ficou com Theo e vim correndo aqui chamar o senhor.

Nos corredores próximos ao pátio arborizado, Isaac já escutava as vozes alteadas. A de Theodore num choro:

-Você sabe muito bem que eu não faria isso, Pat...

-NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! Desça dessa árvore agora, você e esse seu amigo gorducho...

Alex se dependurava em outro galho, olhando pra baixo, pois dois dos amigos de Patrick, irmão de Theodore os esperavam perto do tronco.

-NÃO! – gritou Theodore, chorando e tentando se equilibrar num galho alto demais.

Mas com a resposta enérgica, Theodore acabou escorregando...

Alex fechou os olhos.

-Levicorpus!

Ao abrir os olhos, o amigo de Theodore o viu flutuando e no portal que ligava o pátio aos corredores estava o professor Lavor com a varinha em riste.

Mas Rachel não estava com ele.

Theodore foi devidamente pousado perto de Isaac, assim como Alex num seguinte feitiço.

Isaac então, segurando a varinha com a mão direita e tocando a ponta dela com o indicador da esquerda, iniciou com tom sério na direção de Patrick.

-Espero apenas ouvir uma explicação plausível para esse descontrole e QUASE acidente.

-Professor – disse Patrick – com todo respeito, mas isso não é da sua conta. Não pode intervir nos meus assuntos de família – e em tom baixo, mas ameaçador ao irmão caçula - Venha para cá, Theodore, agora.

Isaac indicou a Theodore que permanecesse onde estava. O menino se sentiu protegido e foi para trás do professor que continuou dando passos lentos na direção de Patrick.

-Quando dois dos meus alunos são parte dos seus assuntos, eles automaticamente se tornam da minha conta sim, e isso pode também ser devidamente comunicado ao diretor da sua casa, o professor Longbottom.

Patrick a contragosto entregou um papel dobrado a Isaac e deu um sorriso sarcástico ao dizer:

-Então veja o que um dos seus alunos fizeram, professor.

Isaac ao desdobrar o papel percebeu entristecido que realmente era a caligrafia de Theodore.

-Não fui eu, professor, eu juro... – dizia Theodore voltando a chorar e vendo o irmão sussurrar a palavra "fraco".

-Senhor Wood – continuou Isaac sem contanto perder o controle da situação - eu garanto que tudo isso será devidamente esclarecido, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de atentar contra o seu próprio irmão nas dependências dessa escola...

Patrick com um riso de sarcasmo estava prestes a contra-argumentar quando ouviu uma voz grave atrás si.

-Patrick, me acompanhe, e vocês também. Agora.

Era o professor Neville Longbottom. Atrás dele surgiu Rachel. Quando os três lufanos passaram e sumiram distantes no corredor, ela mostrou a língua em desprezo.

Isaac sentiu Theodore abraçar sua cintura entre soluços:

-Professor, me ajude. Papai vai vir ao colégio...

Isaac percebeu que ele estava fora de si, então, segurando em sua mão, trouxe-o para sentar num banco de pedra e abraçou-o pelo ombro, enxugando suas lágrimas...

Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio. Sem cobranças. Theodore então se acalmou aos poucos...

-Shh... Estou aqui... E seus amigos também... Eu prometo que vou tentar esclarecer isso o mais rápido possível. – Então olhando Theodore profundamente nos olhos disse – Theo, olhe pra mim... Sem receio... Diga-me: você confia em mim?

-Sim, professor.

Isaac então lhe respondeu com um de seus sorrisos genuínos e Theodore se sentiu tocado.

-Veja, seus três amigos estão aqui. Três, porque me considero um também. Vamos dar um abraço coletivo nele, pessoal...

E vieram, Rachel e Alex exagerando no aperto pra fazer Theodore rir.

-Aah – disse Theodore rindo, abraçado pelos três – vocês vão amassar meu uniforme...

-Ah, professor... Ele já voltou ao normal – disse Alex.

_**-mp-**_

Isaac deixou passar o horário do almoço para procurar o auxílio que havia surgido em sua mente quando vira a caligrafia de Theodore na carta.

Tinha recomendado ao aluno e ao amigo Alex que evitassem ficar sozinhos e se resguardassem em Sonserina nos intervalos. William McFish, seu aluno sonserino do sétimo ano e monitor chefe havia sido convocado por Isaac após a aula da manhã.

O professor de História recomendou que William informasse os outros alunos sobre o destempero de Patrick e cuidassem em proteger Theodore em sua casa, pelo menos enquanto as coisas se esclareciam.

À Rachel também foram dadas recomendações, assim como aos monitores de Corvinal.

Com as precauções tomadas, Isaac caminhou na direção do Campo de Quadribol.

-Levem esses estandartes mais pra esquerda! Mais um pouco! Correto!

Harry, na vassoura muitos metros acima do chão, com a varinha apontada ao pescoço, repassava as indicações aos dois times que preparavam o campo para o jogo do outro dia. Viu então Gerard Harrison, batedor da Corvinal voar para perto dele.

-Professor Potter, querem falar com o senhor.

-Quem é, Harrison?

-O professor Lavor.

Harry ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, pensando ter ouvido errado.

-Certo... Obrigado Harrison.

Isaac estava lá embaixo. Olhava de esguelha pras torres e arquibancadas altas onde as torcidas assistiam tudo e pensava que devia arrumar uma desculpa pra não subir ali no sábado.

Viu então o professor Potter vir voando e pousar metros distante. Trajava a capa comum de voo. Percebendo que interrompia algo, Isaac foi andando até ele e disse de uma vez:

-Professor, é possível descobrir a origem de uma carta que tem remetente desconhecido?

Harry se sentiu pego de surpresa pela pergunta curiosa, mas Isaac parecia nervoso e apressado:

-É porque o senhor é auror do Ministério e deve saber mais do que eu sobre isso... Eu sou bom com história, mas inepto com feitiços que desconheço...

-Hey... – disse Harry - Calma. Fala devagar... Vou te ajudar. Do que se trata exatamente?

Vendo alunos voando. Mesmo distantes, Isaac se assegurou.

-Existe um lugar reservado aqui?

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas focou dizendo: sim, sim...

No interior do vestiário, Isaac explicou a situação de Theodore para Harry que ouviu atentamente enquanto olhava para a carta aberta sobre a mesa e questionou:

-Como tem certeza de que ele próprio não escreveu essa carta?

-Sei que não é um argumento seguro, mas ele me garantiu que não... De qualquer forma, senhor Potter é preciso esclarecer, seja Theodore culpado ou não.

De novo Harry observava o cuidado de Isaac com alguém frágil que precisava de defesa. Uma primeira palavra surgiu nele descrevendo Isaac: adorável.

-Eu preciso de algo que foi escrito realmente por Theodore – disse Harry.

Isaac então se iluminou e sorriu, olhando para o teto enquanto mexia no bolso e dizia:

-Eu supus que seria bom, então trouxe um questionário que ele respondeu ontem.

O pergaminho era dobrado muitas vezes e cabia no bolso. Na parte externa a assinatura de Theodore.

-Coloque ao lado da carta numa posição contrária a ela...

Harry então fechou as janelas num gesto de varinha e murmurou: Lumus. Passou então a descrever círculos sobre os papeis com ela. Então parou e disse a Isaac:

-Melhor se sentar.

-Certo...

Isaac viu Harry ajeitar os cabelos pra trás enquanto murmurava feitiços de revelação. Lá fora não havia percebido, mas no escuro iluminado apenas pela varinha, o rosto do auror estava suado. Pela primeira vez, Isaac podia olhar pra Harry sem pudor pois o outro estava ocupado e concentrado em outra coisa além dele.

As formas duras no rosto e nos antebraços à mostra, a boca fina expressando palavras desconhecidas, a barba rala surgindo aos poucos, o olhar fixo nos objetos e o mais especial: a cicatriz em forma de raio.

Isaac percebeu que o professor Potter exercia sobre ele uma atração física factual, mas que, unida à postura solícita e cuidadosa com ele, tomava proporções inimagináveis.

Harry levantou o olhar e sorriu. Era a primeira vez que Isaac recebia um sorriso dele. Aquilo foi uma espécie de soco na alma.

-Vem cá – disse Harry, e Isaac obedeceu milésimos depois porque parecia impossível aquilo estar acontecendo.

"Aquilo o que, menino?" dizia seu lado realista. "Cala a boca", disse o sonhador.

Isaac estava agora ao lado de Harry e recolheu seu alheamento tentando voltar ao foco.

-Olhe... – explicou Harry - As leis desses feitiços fazem os objetos envolvidos criarem repulsa física entre eles quando seus mestres são diferentes. Olhe bem... 3, 2, 1...

Isaac deu passos pra trás assustado ao ver a carta e o questionário sendo empurrados, um para longe do outro, por uma espécie de magnetismo inverso invisível.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin...

-Nox.

Harry sentou num banco lateral para descansar e na penumbra ouviu Isaac concluir.

-Significa que Theodore não escreveu isso...

-Significa também algo muito sério - completou Harry. - Alguém falsificou a caligrafia de Theodore e não se importava com as consequências da culpa jogada sobre ele.

A alegria de Isaac se transfigurou em seriedade e ele se sentou ao lado de Harry que fez um momento de silêncio.

Lembrando do distante momento na Floresta, Isaac proferiu:

-Harry... – esperou e continuou - Você é brilh...

-Vou levar isso à McGonagall – interrompeu Harry, levantando e colhendo a carta num lado e o questionário no outro - Não precisará mais se preocupar com isso, professor.

Isaac viu o momento ir embora como o magnetismo que desparecera dos papeis. Pensara que ao chamar o professor Potter pelo primeiro nome tudo se encaminharia naquela penumbra íntima. Mas não. Dava graças aos céus por Harry estar de costas e não perceber que uma lágrima caía sozinha no piso de madeira.

Com sacrifício Isaac disse, falseando uma voz centrada, mas que quebrou ao final:

-Muito obrigado, professor...

Pensou desejar uma boa resolução na conversa com a diretora, mas não havia mais espaço pra ele ali.

Harry então viu luz entrar no vestiário pela porta que fora aberta.

O som dos passos indo embora até só restar o silêncio.


	5. Raízes Mágicas

Isaac acordou e, ao sentar, sentiu imensa dor nas costas. A noite não havia sido fácil. Cansado, não fazia questão de relembrar seus pensamentos autodestrutivos mesclados à raiva por se sentir tão afetado, devido a algo que sequer aconteceu.

Ontem.

Ele preferia pensar que tudo não passou de uma ilusão infantil. Tudo produto de expectativas imensas demais.

Dava graças por ser sábado, mas o costume cotidiano de acordar cedo era algo já há muito enraizado. Levantou e foi ao banho. Mirou-se no espelho... Não possuía desejo de ver ou interagir com quem quer que fosse. Pelo menos até segunda.

Depois de muito tempo, olhando vago para o reflexo, reparou em si. O cabelo castanho ondulado crescera depois de meses na Europa. Cobria um dos olhos quando não arrumado. A mãe o mataria, pensou rindo. Os olhos castanho-escuros estavam visivelmente cansados. A pele pálida perdera a morenice da infância e adolescência.

As feições magras sempre condenadas pelos parentes como sinônimo de doença e falta de alimento era algo natural a Isaac, que amava seu porte esguio e sem pesos. Tirou a roupa. Com um gesto de varinha, ligou o rádio e entrou no chuveiro.

_"Take it or leave it_

_Baby take it or leave it_

_But I know you won't leave it_

_'Cause I know that you need it"_

A água fria descia e ele precisava se recompor de seus próprios deslizes para prosseguir num amor a si... Apesar dum passado distante vir de maneira forte nesses momentos de queda e fragilidade, Isaac possuía uma habilidade de bloquear o desnecessário.

_"You got a fetish for my love_

_I push you out and you come right back_

_Don't see a point in blaming you_

_If I were you, I'd do me too"_

Pelo ralo, apenas água desceu... Seus olhos não possuíam mais desejo de quebrar a alma. Ele necessitava se fortalecer. Decidiu que precisava ver alguém especial.

**_-mp-_**

O apanhador da Corvinal cortou o Campo de Quadribol e sumiu numa curva atrás do pomo, seguido de perto pelo da Sonserina.

A torcida entre cantos e gritos de guerra produzia a algazarra geral. Pontos sendo marcados e estratégias bem definidas pelos dois lados no jogo inaugural de mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts.

A professora Sinistra havia perguntado aos colegas onde havia se metido o amigo Lavor. Ele não havia comparecido ao jantar, muito menos ao café e almoço daquele sábado. Não transmitiu à McGonagall sua preocupação, mas tinha a impressão de que a diretora já havia dado também pelo falta do colega.

Preocupada, perguntou à Longbottom se sabia de algo:

-Ele me perguntou ontem ao anoitecer se tinha camomila seca e solicitou aos elfos que levassem as refeições ao quarto dele.

-Está doente?

-Acredito que não se sentia muito bem na hora, mas hoje me enviou um bilhete por avião dobrado dizendo que estava melhor e que não me preocupasse...

Numa virada inesperada o pomo fez uma curva fechada e foi apanhado por Sonserina. Bandeiras verde-prata tremulavam pela vitória.

Aurora aplaudiu com Neville o time vencedor. De maneira curiosa a professora de Astronomia captou que o professor Potter, que era o técnico do jogo, parecia também dar pela falta de Isaac, olhando vez ou outra para o lugar vazio ao lado dela.

Longe dali uma coruja entrava pela janela no quarto de Isaac, deixando uma carta sobre a escrivaninha, mas o professor de História da Magia também não estava lá.

**_-mp-_**

A noite estrelada não aparentava ter, há poucos dias, testemunhado chuvas torrenciais. Pela escuridão silenciosa cruzou o céu um brilho prateado que, atraído pelo seu destino, passou pelo pátio, corredores e entrou numa das salas de aula.

Isaac estava pintando um quadro próximo ao janelão, quando percebeu o gato-patrono com marcas de óculos iluminar o aposento - que originalmente tinha luz apenas onde ele estava. Ficando de pé, o professor ouviu a voz solene de Minerva McGonagall a soar:

-Mistério resolvido... O Senhor Wood deseja ver e falar com o senhor, professor Lavor. Na minha sala em cinco minutos. A senha é "Monóculo de fada".

Isaac lavou as mãos numa bacia próxima e, retirando o avental, saiu em direção ao local indicado.

Disse a senha para a gárgula, subiu e, ao abrir a porta percebeu um ambiente mais leve do que havia imaginado. Até Patrick parecia mudado, conversando com Neville. Ao olhar para a mesa da diretora viu que o senhor Wood era um simpático homem de meia idade, alto de cabelos brancos curtos.

-Professor Lavor – disse uma voz conhecida. Era Theodore que parecia ter se livrado dos medos anteriores e veio abraçar Issac – O senhor sumiu...

Isaac sorriu calmamente. A diretora, que conversava com o pai dos meninos e o professor Potter, indicou a presença recém-chegada e ele veio ao encontro de Isaac.

-Então o moço é o agora famoso professor Lavor... – disse, estendendo a mão – Muito prazer: Adrian Wood. Conheço seu pai duma viagem que fizemos na Mágica Convenção Internacional de Astronomia. Como vai Gregório...?

-Ah – disse Isaac, sorrindo surpreso como se recebesse um ar de conforto que cheirava à sua casa – papai vai bem. Trocamos cartas recentemente e, de seis a seis meses, ele e mamãe me visitam.

-Gregório Lavor sempre me falava muito bem das capacidades dele, quando esse menino era ainda uma criança – dizia o senhor Wood a todos os presentes, deixando Isaac vermelho - Mas agora crescido, ele é professor de um dos meus filhos e descubro que cuidou pelo bem de ambos.

E, voltando-se para Isaac, disse:

-Obrigado por cuidar dos meus filhos. Dos dois.

Havia sinceridade na voz e no olhar do senhor Wood.

-É meu dever como educador, senhor. Nada demais...

Dali em diante, o senhor Wood voltou para perto de Minerva e Harry, dando continuidade ao diálogo. Isaac acabou cedendo à vontade e olhou para Harry que respondeu o seu olhar. Mas o jovem professor Lavor voltou a atenção à Patrick que, aproveitando a distração do pai, veio a ele e disse::

-Perdoe-me, professor, por ter me deixado levar pela ira. O senhor tinha total razão em defender Theodore...

Isaac não tinha ideia de quem tinha sido o real culpado pela carta. Mas isso não importava tanto agora... Seu conselho para Patrick seria o mesmo:

-Patrick, de acordo com o que me disse ontem o professor Longbottom você possui uma vida escolar excelente... Você pode ser um grande bruxo fazendo as escolhas certas, evitando agir por impulso e buscando manter com você apenas o que te agrega algo bom e não o que te fere... E, consequentemente, são coisas que acabam ferindo os que te amam... – disse, olhando para Theodore que olhava admirado uma das estantes laterais do escritório que continha instrumentos dourados - Torço por você, Patrick... De verdade.

Isaac teve a impressão de que sua palavra sincera tocou em algo na alma de Patrick. O olhar do mais velho dos Wood pareceu quebrar.

-Hora de ir – disse o senhor Wood, ao centro da sala - Diretora McGonagall e professor Longbottom muito obrigado de novo por toda a diligência em resolver isso... E também de modo especial ao senhor Harry Potter por ter solucionado como ninguém esse enigma.

Harry assentiu e olhou para Isaac, mas esse olhava para baixo e sorria, alheio ao que ocorria. O que estaria pensando?

Momentos depois o senhor Wood sumia na lareira ligada à Rede de Flu.

-Professor Lavor – disse Minerva – posso falar a sós com o senhor e o professor Potter?

Isaac assentiu sem demonstrar surpresa ou preocupação. A satisfação em ouvir sobre seu pai não lhe dava interesse para questionamentos. Sentia-se uma página em branco com aquela aragem benéfica das pessoas que faziam seu alicerce, mesmo distantes.

-Neville, leve os irmãos Wood às suas casas. Durmam bem, meninos...

-Obrigado, professora – disseram ambos.

_**-mp-**_

-Alana Watkins? – perguntou Isaac, surpreso por sua aluna devotada do sexto ano ser a responsável por aquilo – mas...

-O feitiço que conjuramos – calmamente explicou Harry, que enquanto falava via Isaac olhar pro vazio visivelmente em choque - tinha por objetivo indicar o executor. Com nível e habilidade mágica maior, Alana podia conjurar feitiços auxiliares que dificultassem a revelação. Mas ela é ainda uma estudante e não demonstra ainda ter capacidade e conhecimento para tal.

-E o que foi decidido? – perguntou Isaac diretamente à Minerva.

-Ela foi suspensa – respondeu ela - seus pais foram notificados ainda ontem e a vieram buscar.

Isaac sentia como se algo lhe tivesse sido roubado, mas não tinha interesse, apesar disso, em ver Alana ser levada embora.

-Justo – foi a única palavra que pode formular para proferir.

Minerva continuou:

-Se não fosse sua iniciativa em procurar o professor Potter, um grave engano teria sido cometido. Em nome de Hogwarts, lhe agradeço profundamente.

Isaac assentiu.

-Tivemos essa breve conversa agora apenas para lhe informar, professor Lavor... Nas últimas horas o senhor se resguardou, então o desejei manter ciente das resoluções que tomamos.

-Muito obrigado, professora...

-Disponha... Agora podem ir. Esse sábado foi mais movimentado que os outros. Descansem.

Os dois se prepararam para sair da sala ao mesmo tempo, afinal Minerva os havia dispensado à mesma hora. Isaac, caminhando para a porta, ia pegar na maçaneta, mas a mão de Harry já estava nela. O professor de voo abriu a porta, indicando que o colega passasse antes. Interiormente o professor Lavor teve raiva de si por sentir que aquele gesto de pura educação ainda o afetava.

Porque Harry gostava de ser tão exageradamente educado? Ele não percebia que isso apenas confundia as coisas, que feria mais e mais a alma de Isaac?

Isaac proferiu apenas um breve: "obrigado", e, sem olhar para trás, prosseguiu na direção de seu dormitório. Ele não viu que Harry, após passar pela gárgula, acompanhou seus passos com o olhar até Isaac sumir na esquina do corredor.


	6. Pensamentos e Muros

Harry fechou a porta do próprio quarto atrás de si e afrouxou a gravata. Retirou-a assim como os sapatos e, de meias, sentou na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira.

O abajur acendendo sozinho aos poucos pelo feitiço lançado a indicar quando chegasse ao lugar. A vassoura presa num suporte na parede. Os livros sobre Defesa e Quadribol. Cartas do Ministério que ainda recebia com dúvidas dos subordinados e do substituto.

Tudo irrelevante.

Não se esquecia daquela hora.

Era impossível.

O momento em que ele estava de portas fechadas com Isaac no vestiário... Harry sabia que sua fisionomia na hora era péssima. Fedendo a suor. Os cabelos bagunçados. Totalmente descomposto. Mas Isaac veio ao seu encontro com o mesmo olhar de admiração e confiança.

Sim, Isaac confiava nele...

Realizando o esforço que a atividade exigia, Harry começou a conjurar os feitiços corretos que tradicionalmente aplicava no seu trabalho no Ministério. Círculos, palavras, intenções... Até que voilá: os papeis sinalizaram afastamento, confirmando a teoria de Isaac. Quando levantou o rosto e sorriu a chamar por ele, saltou por dentro ao perceber que o tinha surpreendido. Isaac passara o tempo todo olhando pra ele e, envergonhado ao levantar e se aproximar, demonstrava estar passando pelos questionamentos interiores que atiçavam a curiosidade de Harry.

Tempos depois a luz apagada. E o ultimato.

Ao ouvir seu nome na voz de Isaac, Harry teve um choque diante do tamanho do seu próprio desejo, como se um refletor gigante tivesse sido acesso duma vez...

Ele simplesmente se levantou, cortando Isaac e saindo de seu campo de visão... Parecia um desejo de fuga e medo do que ele mesmo poderia fazer ali. Era idiota. Burro. BURRO.

HARRY VOCÊ FOI BURRO, pensava.

Como uma bolha de sabão espocada, tudo sumiu e Harry teve ódio de si ao ouvir a voz fraca de Isaac quebrar ao fim do agradecimento.

Os passos sinalizando o definitivo.

Harry não foi atrás.

Deixou ir.

Então, mais de 24 horas depois, Isaac surgia na sala de McGonagall do limbo desconhecido em que havia se enfiado. Harry tinha uma quantidade de gritos e sugestões de como devia se portar, mas ele calou as vozes inconvenientes dos seus medos e apenas apreciou a presença de Isaac. Fosse a educação natural a um conhecido de seu pai, fossem as reações que ele tão adoravelmente não conseguia esconder.

Podia parecer piegas, mas aparentava ter se passado muito tempo desde o vestiário.

Quando o senhor Wood voltou para perto dele e McGonagall, percebeu que Isaac pela primeira vez o olhava naquele ambiente. Parecia uma espécie de hábito inevitável. Harry naquele instante sentiu uma pontada de nostalgia por coisas que não aconteceram.

Mas um segundo depois Patrick foi para perto de Isaac que quebrou o contato visual e passou a ouvir o que ele tinha a lhe dizer.

Harry não se importava com o que o senhor Wood dizia a ele e à diretora. Apenas focou no ponto poucos passos distante e viu Isaac aconselhar coisas que não pode distinguir o que eram. A segurança transmitida aliada ao sorriso confiante fez Harry ter certeza de que, se Patrick continuasse a negligenciar qualquer coisa pedida por Isaac, seria por pura burrice.

Enfim o senhor Wood fora embora, Neville levara os meninos e, após a conversa com a diretora, Harry ousou abrir a porta e indicou que o outro passasse primeiro. Foi uma atitude que visivelmente não agradou Isaac, mas que, pela primeira vez, foi algo do qual Harry não se arrependeu.

Harry deitando de vez na cama olhava o teto e se percebia voltando à adolescência. Sem saber como agir ou o que fazer... Ele tinha temor de fazer algo e quebrar o que já estava em cacos.

Pior.

Profundamente ele receava que estivesse apenas se enganando e, na verdade, fosse algo que nem existisse mais.

**_-mp-_**

11.00AM

O domingo oficialmente se iniciara para Harry que ocupando toda a cama havia despertado no horário que era lei para ele naquele dia. Descansar com um dê maiúsculo. Os cabelos em todas as direções. Espreguiçou-se.

As costas definidas pelos exercícios para fortalecer o trabalho como auror e, também por conta quadribol esporádico, tinha cicatrizes conhecidas por poucos. Relaxou os ombros. Hora de se preparar pra sair, enfim.

Dispensou as roupas de professor. Tomou um jeans escuro e um cardigan vinho dobrado até os cotovelos sobre uma blusa branca pro seu primeiro domingo em Hogwarts no posto. Caminhava ao Salão. Tinha fome.

Já devia ser hora do almoço. Menos mal.

O almoço de domingo era individual e saía a desejo de cada professor. Enquanto Harry se preparava para agarrar uma coxa de frango em seu prato, viu uma cena estranha.

Isaac entrava no Salão acompanhado por um desconhecido um pouco mais velho que ele. Mais alto também. O jovem professor de história apontava para o teto, provavelmente explicando o estilo arquitetônico ao visitante e fazia algo que incomodava muito a Harry.

Sorria.

Porque ele estava sorrindo? E ainda mais daquela forma tão boba...

-Sua comida vai esfriar – disse Neville que sentava ao lado de Harry, depondo um vaso de Dioneia muscipula ao lado de si, enquanto sua comida surgia no prato por encantamento.

-Quem é aquele?

-Quem? – disse Neville, alheio.

-O que está com Lavor.

Neville achou estranho o tom usado por Harry ao pronunciar o nome "Lavor", mas explicou.

-Alexandre Dias. Parece que ele é auxiliar do pai do professor Lavor no Parlamento Brasileiro.

-E o que ele faz aqui?

-Minerva me disse no café que eles vieram à Europa resolver algo no Ministério e Alexandre queria conhecer a escola em que Isaac trabalhava.

Harry então se viu notado por Alexandre que o reconheceu e veio a ele, saudando:

-Senhor Harry Potter? É um prazer conhecê-lo! – estendeu a mão, educado e animado por ter a oportunidade de estar diante de Harry.

Harry apesar do que sentia, levantou e apertou a mão de Alexandre. Isaac, passos distante sentiu que havia algo errado, assim como Neville. O professor Potter então se sentou.

-Bem-vindo – disse voltando a comer.

Alexandre ficou contente, apesar da recepção seca. Isaac então se aproximou:

-Vem, Alex – disse Isaac conduzindo o visitante para uma porta lateral.

Alex? Aquilo explodiu Harry por dentro. Mas ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada. Não possuía direito. A lembrança de Isaac saindo da sala da diretora na noite anterior sem olhar pra trás ainda estava em sua mente.

**_-mp-_**

Isaac pela manhã tinha ido ao Ministério seguindo o que dizia a carta que encontrou sobre a escrivaninha do seu quarto.

Seu pai, Gregório Lavor, veio numa rápida viagem resolver pormenores diplomáticos e abraçar Isaac. Ele contou ao filho sobre como os trouxas evoluíam cada vez mais detalhadamente a engenharia dos pássaros de ferro a que chamavam de aviões.

Pai e filho conversaram por minutos a fio até que certa hora soou. Gregório tinha assuntos com a Ministra, mas enviou Alexandre junto a Isaac pelo menos até antes o almoço.

Foi uma manhã divertida em que Isaac teve um amigo íntimo a quem contar o que acontecia fora, mas também dentro dele. Falou sobre seus alunos, o colégio... e Harry. Infelizmente não houve tempo para Hogsmeade, mas o amigo num sorriso sincero aparentava que o que vivera ali em poucas horas junto a Isaac era mais que suficiente.

Alexandre então, depois de ter visitado as dependências da escola milenar na companhia de seu amigo de infância, agradeceu na sala fechada próximo à lareira ligada à Rede de Flu.

-Foi muito bom estar aqui, pelo menos um pouco, Isaac.

-Ver você e papai foi muito bom... Obrigado pela visita.

-Eu que agradeço... – e, chegando perto a falar baixo – Ele gosta de você, apesar de ser um tanto ciumento. E tem muita sorte por você sentir o mesmo por ele.

Isaac percebeu que Alexandre falava de Harry.

-Vai logo... – disse Isaac, rindo vermelho, fazendo menção de empurrar Alexandre à lareira por brincadeira.

Alexandre gargalhou e levantou as mãos, rendendo-se.

-Tá certo.

-Alex...

-Diz – respondeu Alexandre numa cara de falso cansado.

-Obrigado por me escutar... Mesmo mesmo...

Alexandre inesperadamente veio e lhe deu um beijo demorado na testa. Suspirou diante do que sabia ser uma batalha perdida e foi à lareira. Pegou um punhado de pó de flu e disse claramente:

-Átrio do Ministério da Magia.

As chamas verdes surgiram e consumiram sua figura que desapareceu num sopro.

Isaac sorriu e saiu dali. Hora de almoçar.


	7. Guia não-tão-Secreto

Isaac voltava para o seu quarto para um cochilo após o almoço quando, no corredor, um aviãozinho de papel veio diretamente até ele e ficou fazendo círculos sobre sua cabeça. Ele então estendeu a mão e a dobradura pousou nela, abrindo e revelando uma letra escrita de maneira apressada:

_-Passo 1: Harry Potter é um cara muito burro, ajude-o a ser inteligente. Caminhe à direita se deseja que o nível de burrice dele reduza._

Isaac riu ao ler aquilo.

Ficou preocupado no início, mas embarcou na do aviãozinho de papel. De qualquer maneira sacou a varinha. Se fosse convidado a porões ou locais arriscados, jogaria uma maldição imperdoável e daria meia-volta, afinal Hogwarts tinha histórico com basiliscos e lobisomens.

Ao dobrar a direita, outro aviãozinho veio e, nele, pode ler:

_-Passo 2: Você demonstrou ser prudente. Para sua segurança vá até o pátio interno próximo à biblioteca. Há movimento e alunos conversando lá._

Nossa, pelo visto estava sendo observado, pensou Isaac. Pelo menos seu guia secreto se preocupava em demonstrar que não lhe faria mal.

Ao chegar no pátio recebeu outro aviãozinho que se abriu e dizia:

_-Passo 3: Entre na biblioteca. Lá alguém quer falar com você. Você define se quer dar a esse alguém oportunidade pra estar perto, falar um 'oi'._

Isaac pensou bem antes de aceitar. Ele sabia muito bem quem fazia aquilo e por que. Apesar da quebra de atmosfera no vestiário, os olhares e gestos dos últimos dias falaram muito a ele. Mais do que desejaria.

Restava agora que seu guia secreto falasse com as palavras e atitudes.

Não tinha que tomar coragem. Tinha apenas que tentar sustentar um rosto impassível. Seria complicado.

Antes que pudesse perceber, o aviãozinho voltou a dobrar e voou na direção da Biblioteca. Isaac prontamente o seguiu, tendo o cuidado de manter o silêncio e evitar correções de Madame Pince, a bibliotecária. Passou por uma, duas, três estantes.

O aviãozinho por fim dobrou e Isaac se culpou por não conseguir impedir que seus lábios encurvassem num riso inevitável. Guardou a varinha. O professor Potter estava ali sentado numa mesa de leitura, como um grifinório que tivesse ganhado detenção num domingo.

Enquanto isso, na mesa à frente de Isaac um papel dobrado se abriu com letras dançantes: _**PARABÉNS, VOCÊ CONSEGUIU TORNAR HARRY POTTER ALGUÉM INTELIGENTE**_. Havia pequenos fogos de artifício no desenho, saltando e explodindo entre as letras.

Isaac baixou o olhar enquanto Harry se levantava e vinha pro seu lado, explicando baixo, dando a impressão de se aproveitar do silêncio imposto na Biblioteca pra ficar mais perto:

-Pensei em bombinhas... Meu amigo tem uma loja delas... Mas Madame Pince me expulsaria a pontapés.

Isaac ainda de olhar baixo riu e cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, imaginando a cena.

Harry percebia o quanto ele ficava maravilhoso tentando impedir os sons de escaparem da boca. As mangas do suéter preto de Isaac deixando apenas as pontas dos dedos de fora. Cada detalhe nele dava a Harry vontade de pegá-lo nos braços e não soltar nunca mais.

Isaac sabia que se encaminhava para algo perigoso então para quebrar a temperatura que subia anormalmente ali, pegou o livro da mão de Harry e perguntou:

-Qual a escolha de hoje?

Mas Harry não se importava com livros. Ele tinha Isaac diante de si, todo ouvidos e mais perto do que podia sonhar. Então desaguou duma vez em sussurros.

-Desculpa por aquele dia no vestiário quando eu te interrompi... Quando nos interrompi... Fui covarde.

Isaac respondeu aquilo com os olhos arregalados e Harry se desesperou.

-Não me diz que estou cometendo uma idiotice - pediu Harry, súplice - ... E, por favor, não corre... Eu tenho 35 anos, mas quando estou perto de você parece que eu regrido no tempo e viro um garoto bobo e bruto que sempre faz besteira... - acelerado corrigiu possíveis enganos - Não que você seja maléfico pra mim, nada disso... É que você me desestabiliza. E isso me deixa doido. Você me deixa doido.

-O que? - disse Isaac perdendo o fôlego, mas não obteria resposta, pois Harry apenas olhava pra sua boca, hipnotizado.

Harry despertava nele curiosidade irresistível em saber o que aquele olhar estaria imaginando.

Isaac nunca tinha bebido na vida, mas estar tão perto de Harry, que sussurrava com a voz grave e atraente o deixava suspenso no tempo. Uma voz que ganhava um novo nível de poder e fazia com que Isaac sentisse arrepios constantes.

Sem perceber, ele deixou o livro na ponta da mesa de leitura.

Enquanto isso, Harry via que não havia motivo nem vontade de se distanciar de Isaac que tinha a boca entreaberta, provavelmente seca e sedenta de alguém que saciasse a sua sede. Mas, no fim das contas, era Harry quem tinha sede.

-Isaac...

Ao ouvir o nome, Isaac fechou os olhos para captar o som - e não deixar a lembrança dele ir embora com o vento - e apenas esperou. Harry sorriu diante daquele gesto de quem provavelmente nunca tivesse beijado alguém e, com cuidado, tocou no queixo macio de Isaac e cobriu a distância entre os dois.

Foi algo sutil e delicado, mas com consequências internas enormes... Harry a provar o sabor dos lábios de Isaac que se abriam, deixando a ele o poder de conduzir as coisas...

Isaac sentia o coração bater com força e pensou que fosse perder a força das pernas, mas foi amparado por Harry que, passando a mão por sua cintura, o trouxe pra mais perto. Toda a distância devia acabar ali mesmo.

Harry se sentia feliz por poder beijar e enlaçar Isaac num abraço reconfortante e protetor enquanto que o outro tinha as mãos tocando os lados do seu rosto.

A sensação deliciosa que Isaac tinha em ser invadido pelo beijo de Harry... De finalmente poder tocar o maxilar dele e ter a barba rala fazendo cócegas nas pontas dos seus dedos. Ele queria aproveitar e colher cada parte do rosto de Harry com que sonhara em momentos que, até então, havia considerado infrutíferos.

Foi então que um som estrondoso ecoou no chão e a voz de Pince se fez soar metros longe dali, desconhecendo a fonte do barulho.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

Rapidamente, os dois se separaram e Harry, depois de achar a fonte de estraga prazer, se pôs a apanhar o livro que estivera na ponta da mesa e eles acabaram por derrubar no calor do beijo.

Isaac que estava ofegante, se escondeu atrás duma estante e cobria a boca para recuperar aos poucos a sanidade, ao contrário de Harry que aparentava disfarçar, apesar de fracamente, o beijo que tinham acabado de dar...

-Foi apenas um livro que caiu no chão, Madame... - objetou Harry.

-APENAS?

E se iniciou o sermão. Harry apontou quando ela virou de costas e indicou a Isaac para saírem da Biblioteca pela porta lateral. Havia movimento de alunos conversando e fazendo zoada na frente. Não seria bom serem perceptíveis.

No movimento apressado, Isaac teve medo de pensar onde os beijos iam acabar, caso continuasse... Então disse a focar o vazio e evitar olhar para Harry:

-Eu tenho de ir, com licença...

-Isaac... - disse, mas o outro já sumira na esquina do corredor.

Harry se largou num banco de pedra.

Inicialmente pensou que podia ter ido longe demais, mas logo veio a percepção de que devia ter calma...

-Isso, Harry. Respira e vai devagar... - disse a si mesmo.


	8. O Entardecer

Já fazia um bom tempo que Isaac tinha o rosto contra a almofada numa débil tentativa de apagar as lembranças desnecessárias.

Não, ele não se arrependia do beijo. De forma alguma... O que fazia ele se revolver era o fato de ter corrido feito um doido do local... Ele definhava de vergonha sobre o que Harry estava pensando dele naquele instante.

Como era ridículo não conseguir lidar com esse setor da própria intimidade. Longe do que alguém porventura podia pensar, não era medo de que as pessoas vissem e condenassem os dois juntos, ou algo do tipo. Para o mundo bruxo em geral a condição de pureza sanguínea era um dos únicos focos para demonstração de possível e totalmente desnecessário preconceito.

Bruxos não faziam questão de ocultar a sexualidade. Haja vista o número baixo de natalidade bruxa com relação a trouxas... Aqueles sim, se preocupavam em apenas fingir uma situação inexistente para autoproteção, quando era o caso.

O medo de Isaac se centrava em sua inexperiência. Ele era hábil com feitiços, argumentos e poções, mas tudo que era relacionado ao seu corpo e possível interação física com outro era um terreno desconhecido e que o deixava ansioso.

Muitas perguntas surgiam nele. Vergonha também.

Como agir.

O que fazer.

Quando fazer.

Até onde fazer...

Ele não era leigo da teoria, mas a prática era uma moeda completamente diferente. Não era um sonho experimentado na sua poltrona puída e aconchegante numa noite de chuva.

Era real.

Sentou-se na cama. Os cabelos cobrindo um dos olhos.

Vamos lá, raciocine com realismo, pensou Isaac... Com certeza insegurança não era um amigo bom nessa jornada. Afastar-se de Harry também não era sequer uma opção porque, primeiro: Isaac não queria se afastar – lógico - e segundo: joguinhos de esconde-esconde eram maçantes e desgastantes, presumia ele.

A atitude correta e polida seria ir à Harry e dizer, aberta, objetivamente e de forma madura, que ele era um VIRGEM IDIOTA E TOSCO DE 21 ANOS...ARGHHHHHHH...

Isaac depois de iniciar a breve lamentação, parou e pensou, reconhecendo que isso não seria uma novidade tão secreta para Harry, haja vista a sua reação repentina e desesperada de cortar o calor da situação.

Não esperaria até a hora do jantar. Que hora era?

Observou o relógio próximo aos livros na escrivaninha.

Quatro e meia da tarde... Onde Harry estaria? Não imaginava... Não era mais hora de sesta e Isaac se percebeu pela primeira vez num enorme castelo que era Hogwarts. Mas tinha boca e bastava perguntar a quem pudesse lhe informar.

Foi então que, caminhou na esperança de encontrar quem lhe direcionasse. Mas foi mais rápido do que imaginava... Ao chegar ao saguão de entrada, viu o professor Longbottom que saía com alunos do terceiro ano, provavelmente indo à Hogsmeade. Chamando-o à parte, perguntou se sabia onde Harry estava.

-Teria sido mais fácil o encontrar meia-hora atrás, professor Lavor... Harry recebeu um chamado urgente do Ministério e teve de abandonar o cargo. Foi à Londres sem data de retorno.

Isaac ficou pálido e Neville se preocupou:

-Algum problema, professor Lavor? – não obteve resposta e repetiu - Professor?

-Hã?... – disse Isaac fracamente - Ob...obrigado pela informação – disse sem saber realmente se tinha agradecido dignamente. Não se importava com isso.

Neville viu ele voltar para dentro do castelo e sumir na sombra da tarde.

Apolonia Hopkins, aluna do terceiro ano, se aproximou de Neville, chamando-o.

Hora de ir.


	9. O Início da Vigília

Isaac caminhou pelo saguão vazio e buscou apoio na parede lateral com a mão. Colocou a outra ao peito e alheio ao espaço que ocupava olhou para a palma vazia... Ele não tinha nada. Parecia que tinha despertado dum sonho de maneira brusca. As palavras do professor Longbottom ainda ecoando em sua mente.

Uma espécie simples de negação do acontecido, que tentava barrar a entrada das consequências pessoais, ainda dava seus últimos suspiros. Isaac precisava focar com frieza... Harry com certeza havia reorganizado suas prioridades com pressa. Devia ser algo muito sério a ocorrer no Ministério.

Minutos depois, Isaac, depois de dizer a senha para a gárgula, quando já era noite, ouvia a diretora McGonagall.

-Professor Lavor, a Ministra Granger não me esclareceu muitas coisas por simples questão de segurança e sigilo, mas o professor Potter teve de se retirar logo da escola para investigar algo específico...

-Uma espécie de risco iminente aos bruxos?

-Sim... A partir de hoje ele estará incomunicável... Então – disse ela abrindo a gaveta de sua mesa – como ele previu que o senhor viria atrás de notícias... Deixou-lhe isso.

Isaac recebeu das mãos de Minerva um envelope. A diretora, após tocar fraternalmente em seu ombro e indo em direção à porta, completou:

-Fique à vontade para ler o conteúdo, meu querido...

Isaac tinha controlado suas emoções, mas, ao ver o olhar da diretora, percebeu que ela sabia do que ocorria entre eles dois. Ele olhou para o envelope e ouviu a porta fechar.

Estava só.

Sentando nos degraus que ligavam o pequeno hall de estantes à mesa da diretora, ele abriu o envelope e de lá retirou uma carta que dizia:

_"Isaac,_

_Nessa hora provavelmente já nem estarei mais em Londres, mas a caminho de cuidar de algo que ameaça tanto o mundo da magia quanto o que, além dos meus filhos, eu considero de mais precioso no meu presente: você... Sim, eu ouso crer que teremos um futuro, se assim você me permitir. E me sinto extremamente feliz e incentivado a lutar contra o que quer que seja buscando forças na lembrança da sua presença e dos seus hábitos. Tanto da lembrança de quando você tem certeza dos próprios passos, quanto nas horas em que você se desconcerta e fica envergonhado e frágil... Eu sei que hoje à tarde posso ter ultrapassado uma linha que te deixou assustado, mas te peço humildemente que você tenha duas certezas. A primeira é que, para mim, foi delicioso ter você nos meus braços, entregando algo tão precioso como seu olhar sincero, seu cheiro e o seu beijo. A segunda certeza é a de que eu nunca te faria mal e nunca te forçaria a qualquer coisa que você não quisesse..._

_'Eu queria mesmo era ter uma data certa pra te dizer quando volto e se volto, mas não tenho como... Só desejo que você guarde com carinho os sentimentos que ponho nessas linhas. Sentimentos que cresceram nesses dias com força e que estavam sendo descobertos por mim e que, também creio, por você..._

_'O tempo corre. Tenho de ir. Fique com meu beijo e meu sussurro ao ouvido dizendo 'até logo'. Se não fisicamente pelo menos nos seus sonhos._

_Com amor, Harry."_

Uma lágrima caiu sobre o "y".

Aquele nome que ele nem chegou a proferir horas antes... Harry.

Como uma correnteza que tivesse sido segurada por tempo demais, o choro veio e encontrou lugar naquela sala silenciosa. Os soluços abafados seguidos de gemido ecoaram tímidos pelo corredor lá fora e sua fonte, Isaac, percebia o misto de sentimentos que eram clareados de uma vez por todas. Saudade, medo, confiança, desejo... Amor...

Ele não deixou a carta escorregar ao chão. Dobrou-a com cuidado e a guardou diretamente contra o peito. Com a mão direita por fora do suéter preto ele a pressionou, como se o gesto pudesse trazer Harry de volta.

Sua voz.

Seu olhar.

Seu calor.

Seu beijo.

-O amor possui uma força grandiosíssima...

Isaac despertou de sua saudade e, ainda alheio e enxugando os olhos, procurou quem tinha falado aquilo... Num quadro de moldura dourada ao canto, um dos antigos diretores, Alvo Dumbledore, olhava para ele bondosamente por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

-Conheci Harry Potter, professor Lavor... Confie nele.


	10. O Unicórnio e os Filhos

A mão dispensava a magia e escrevia as palavras na folha pautada do caderno que havia chegado há poucos dias pelo correio. Uma compra realizada à distância.

As linhas manuscritas surgiam naquele intervalo entre as aulas do quinto e do sexto ano. Suas amadas turmas pequenas...

Próximo, e ainda sobre a mesa, a pena enfeitiçada cuidava de burocracias e preenchia diários para ele. Um carimbo flutuava e pousava sobre cada página finalizada. Os relatórios de aumento no nível das notas de História da Magia em Hogwarts seriam entregues na sala de McGonagall e enviados ao fim daquele mês de novembro para o setor responsável no Ministério da Magia em Londres.

Uma conquista particular, apesar de seu pensamento não estar em níveis de aprendizado.

Isaac parou o que escrevia e ouviu a porta da sala ser aberta.

Patrick Wood atravessava a sala ampla e iluminada naquela manhã de segunda. Depois da confusão ocorrida com irmão meses atrás, ele decidiu se matricular na disciplina do professor Lavor e não se viu decepcionado. Isaac conseguia transmutar aulas sobre datas em algo interessante, maleável e produtivo. Porém tudo regado a momentos de silêncio profundo e natural, quando assim se mostrava necessário, fosse durante a resolução de atividades ou realização de pesquisas.

Poucas vezes o professor Lavor dava aula em sala, mas como estavam perto do fim do ano ele conduzia breves avaliações ou discussões numa roda de conversa.

Patrick, assim como todos os outros alunos matriculados, sabia que Isaac era visivelmente reservado e só tratava de assuntos relativos às aulas. Ele dificilmente saía e não aparentava ser um cara de muita conversa... Mas Patrick também não podia negar que partilhara a escuta dos boatos que mexeram com Hogwarts meses atrás.

O Eleito e o professor de História da Magia...

Patrick de certa forma não sabia de onde as pessoas tiravam aquilo, afinal elas sempre conversavam demais... Mas diziam que desde que o professor Potter havia ido embora, Isaac agia de maneira cada vez mais discreta e contemplativa. Não era uma espécie de tristeza mórbida, mas apenas saudade de algo. Ou, mais visivelmente, de alguém.

-Bom dia, Patrick... – disse Isaac, sem levantar o olhar.

-Bom dia, professor – respondeu ele, percebendo que ficara tempo demais se preocupando com o jovem mestre.

Apenas fechou a boca e os demais alunos chegaram à sala.

Antes, porém, de Isaac iniciar os conteúdos do dia, uma coruja entrou pelo janelão e pousou em sua mesa. A carta trazida por ela se ergueu sozinha e, suspensa no ar, soou uma voz objetiva que lhe comunicou:

_-Senhor Isaac Gregório Vasconcelos Lavor,_

_O Ministério da Magia modificou os procedimentos e deseja receber de suas próprias mãos __os relatórios de evolução ou regressão no nível de notas e aprendizado da disciplina lecionada pelo senhor na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Além dos relatórios, o Setor de Admissão de Bruxos Estrangeiros exige sua presença para entrevista semestral e reavaliação de condições para permanência no país, no dia de hoje às 17 horas e 30 minutos._

_Limite-se a lecionar no período da manhã de hoje._

_Ausências não serão toleradas._

_Atenciosamente, Walburga Olsen._

A carta silenciou, caiu sobre os diários já preenchidos e Isaac olhou para os alunos que estavam confusos.

Tanto ou mais do que ele.

**_-mp-_**

Isaac aproveitou piamente a ordem do Ministério e escapou após o almoço para visitar seu amigo.

Hermes.

Sim, esse era o nome dado por ele ao unicórnio que se animava cada vez que o professor o vinha visitar. O animal mágico havia sido o refúgio de Isaac nos momentos mais difíceis, desde o sábado de setembro em que havia sumido até as tardes em que mais fortemente lembrava-se de Harry...

Apesar de buscar refúgio ali, Isaac já se preparava para o que iria enfrentar no Ministério dali a poucas horas. Pelo tom usado na carta, o Ministério parecia ceder aos poucos ao pensamento vigente entre os trouxas na atualidade sobre expulsão de imigrantes em detrimento da "garantia de emprego para britânicos"...

De maneira prevenida Isaac vinha ao amigo que fizera ali e se preparava, como numa despedida, para caso fosse impedido de continuar lecionando e ter de abandonar o país. Afinal, desde que Harry fora embora, acontecimentos repentinos haviam se tornado comuns.

Foi então que ele ouviu passos e zoada. Olhou para a encosta próxima à casa do professor Hagrid.

Uma perceptível nuvem de alunos de roupas comuns. Não usavam uniformes. Vinham na sua direção e discutiam liderados por Patrick...

-Calem a boca... – e, chegando perto de Isaac o mais velho dos Wood disse – Vamos com o senhor.

-O que? – disse Isaac sem crer.

-Nós sabemos muito bem que o Ministério vai mandar o senhor embora e não queremos isso – disse Apolonia, do terceiro ano.

-O senhor é o melhor professor que temos – disse Hipólito McFish do quinto ano.

-O senhor nos dá confiança – completou Ernesto Vane.

Isaac tentava objetar, mas mais e mais argumentos eram trazidos até ele. Argumentos tão cheios de carinho que ele desistiu e passou a ouvir tudo aquilo num misto de compaixão e amor paternal. Um pai aos 21 anos.

Foi então que Patrick passou à frente e tomou a palavra:

-Só os alunos do sexto e sétimo anos vão, acabou... Vocês são jovens demais.

Diante das lamentações, Isaac levantou a mão e todos silenciaram.

-Escutem... Eu agradeço muito a preocupação de cada um de vocês... Mas arrastar alunos à Londres no meio do ano letivo não seria algo bom pro meu currículo...

-Mas... – ia objetar Theodore que já estava ao lado de Isaac, abraçando-o pela cintura.

-O Ministério vai me avaliar e tudo vai correr bem, gente. Prometo me mostrar um bom garoto – disse Isaac, rindo e os fazendo rir também. Patrick sorriu, mas sabia que Isaac estava floreando a situação. Sério, Isaac completou - agora vão... A maioria de vocês tem aula agora. Não quero preguiçosos quando voltar.

Isaac viu a maioria dos alunos se distanciarem dando tchau, mas recebeu uma lembrança dos seus três favoritos do segundo ano. Rachel, Alex e Theodore o deram um abraço de estalar ossos. O professor segurou sentimentos para transmitir segurança até o último instante. Eles então subiram a encosta com os outros.

Por último, restou Patrick que, apoiado no cercado do estábulo, falava, evitando olhar para Isaac:

-Eu sei que o senhor não vai voltar.

A voz de Patrick quebrando partiu o coração de Isaac que ouviu o aluno continuar.

-Então eu queria dizer, tipo, obrigado, por tudo... Por ler a gente do jeito certo... Por saber quando não estamos bem. Por aconselhar... Por o senhor ser assim mesmo, sabe. Desse jeito. Não muda, por favor. Seus futuros alunos vão agradecer muito.

Patrick enxugava as lágrimas, num jeito débil de tentar demonstrar que não se derramava. Isaac tocou no ombro dele e disse:

-Chama de senhor não, Patrick. Somos amigos.

Quando Patrick olhou para o professor, pela primeira vez percebeu que Isaac era apenas um jovem bruxo como ele, com um passado, revoltas internas, mudanças, dúvidas e fraquezas.

Foi então que o abraço entre os amigos aconteceu.


	11. A Bruxa Enganada

Abotoou a camisa branca de botões e por cima colocou um blaser cinza escuro que se ajustava perfeitamente à sua magreza natural. A calça e sapatos pretos. Se fosse pra ser analisado e possivelmente expulso da Grã-Bretanha pelo Ministério da Magia, Isaac teria o mínimo de classe para voltar dali mesmo ao Brasil.

Minerva havia aconselhado que ele deixasse as malas em Hogwarts, afinal poderia voltar, apesar do tom ameaçador da carta.

Ele então assentiu e separou o essencial para a viagem ao Ministério numa bolsa de couro com alça ao ombro. Nela: os documentos pessoais, relatórios com o histórico do último semestre e as notas alcançadas, uma edição nova de Bagshot - para ler em caso de espera no Ministério - e galões suficientes num compartimento secreto com Feitiço Indetectável. Havia também espaço para dinheiro trouxa - no caso da compra, se necessária, de uma passagem de avião.

O mais precioso ele levava consigo na roupa. Num bolso a varinha e no outro a carta de Harry. Isaac não correria riscos de se separar dela e a deixar ser levada ao Brasil por outros que não fossem ele.

Encaminhando-se ao Salão Principal foi saudado por cada um dos professores. Ao chegar diante da professora Aurora Sinistra, que chorava, ele não se segurou e deixou escapar as lágrimas sinceras à divertida amiga dos jantares e almoços...

Enxugando as lágrimas dela e ela as suas, Isaac se recompôs e ouviu a diretora McGonagall, que estava degraus acima, próxima à mesa comunal dos professores. Estava vestida com capa de viagem e o tradicional chapéu pontudo. Nele ela havia colocado uma abotoadura de esmeralda com uma pena de pavão em riste. Era uma visão solene e impressionante.

-Iremos por flu... O senhor irá à frente, professor Lavor, ao átrio do Ministério... Irei diretamente para próximo do gabinete da Ministra Granger impedir que essa injustiça seja concretizada. Hermione nem deve estar sabendo dessa arbitrariedade.

Isaac ficou confuso pela companhia extraordinária na ida ao Ministério, sentindo depois um misto de honra e esperança, regada à felicidade por ser amparado pela proteção de Minerva.

Tempos depois, ele se posicionava na lareira da sala contígua e pronunciava de maneira definitiva ao seu futuro incerto:

-Átrio do Ministério da Magia.

As chamas verdes o engoliram rapidamente e ele foi para longe de Hogwarts sem retorno confirmado... Seu corpo entre chamas se materializou numa das lareiras laterais do centro do poder mágico britânico. Isaac já havia visitado o Ministério nas entrevistas e na visita a seu pai, mas naquele anoitecer tudo parecia maior e mais intimidador. Muitos bruxos caminhando pelo átrio lustroso. Pareciam estar fazendo hora-extra. Algo realmente perigoso devia estar acontecendo...

-Senhor Lavor – disse uma voz ao lado da lareira. A mesma da carta – muito prazer sou Walburga Olsen. Acompanhe-me por favor...

A mulher alta, loira e com trejeitos duros anotava uma presença na prancheta e parecia estranhamente educada, conduzindo-o aos elevadores. Isaac, então levantando o olhar, percebia o quanto que a imagem monocromática da Ministra Granger-Weasley com seus cabelos volumosos, impressa numa grande tela suspensa próxima à fonte dourada, lhe causava os mesmos sentimentos de confiança e paz. Mesmo que a instituição que ela regesse o tentasse expulsar da escola que ele tanto aprendera a amar.

Isaac, porém, não foi conduzido a entregar a própria varinha ao responsável pela segurança, como dizia o protocolo.

A senhora Olsen escolheu um elevador vazio e o ascensorista parecia já saber do destino dos dois. Isaac então segurou na pega superior e o solavanco não lhe foi tão brusco quanto da primeira vez.

Subiram muitos andares até que o elevador parou e uma voz incorpórea soou:

-Nível Cinco: Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

A porta do elevador abriu. Nele entrou uma bruxa de cabelos escuros que sorriu para Isaac. Lá dentro, foi para o lado dele e segurou na pega superior para manter equilíbrio. A porta fechou novamente, subiu mais alguns andares e Isaac proferiu.

-Pensei que eu devesse ficar no nível 5.

-Não, professor – explicou a bruxa - Acabo de trazer sua certidão de cidadania britânica e autorização de permanência no país.

-Cidadania? Permanência? – perguntou Isaac, confuso.

-Sim – completou a senhora Olsen - Como o senhor poderá nos ajudar se não estiver com a situação regularizada definitivamente em nosso país?

O elevador deu um solavanco e Isaac ouviu a voz incorpórea:

-Nível Um: Ministra da Magia e seus auxiliares.

No corredor iluminado por luz aparentemente mais natural, a senhora Olsen seguida pela outra bruxa explicava a Isaac a situação.

-Necessitávamos de algo que o trouxesse ao Ministério com imediata urgência. A carta despistaria qualquer suspeita, caso fosse extraviada.

A bruxa de cabelos escuros entregou um pergaminho carimbado e selado à Isaac e, dando passos à frente, foi na direção de uma porta de mogno negro que tinha uma plaquinha dourada com a inscrição:

HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER-WEASLEY

MINISTRA DA MAGIA

-Aqui eu fico - disse a bruxa sorridente, deixando a senhora Olsen e Isaac passarem.

Lá dentro Isaac foi logo percebido pela ministra que conversava com a diretora McGonagall. A chefe de estado ficou de pé e veio ao seu encontro estendendo a mão cordialmente.

-Seja bem-vindo, professor Lavor. Muito prazer, sou Hermione Granger-Weasley...

-I... Isaac Lavor – disse ele apertando a mão dela em resposta. Estava nervoso, mas diante das confusas explicações prévias no elevador e corredor, ele retornava aos poucos ao foco de costume.

Isaac percebeu que Hermione trazia um curativo na testa e outro no lábio inferior. Mesmo assim era radiante.

-E eu vou indo – disse Minerva, levantando – como Dumbledore costumava fazer por questão de segurança, não é bom que segredos sejam depositados em mais de um cesto – e falando a Isaac, completou - Fico descansada em você permanecer conosco, mesmo que aqui, por enquanto. Farei o que me pediu, Granger... Ah, e eu não me acostumo com seu nome de casada, querida.

Hermione sorriu parecendo uma menina e apertou a mão de Minerva entre as suas...

-Walburga, acompanhe a diretora – disse ela.

-Sim, Madame.

As duas saíram e ficaram a ministra e o professor.

-Sente-se, por favor... – disse ela. Ele se sentou numa das cadeiras em frente à mesa em que, atrás numa poltrona, Hermione sentou – estava explicando e pedindo desculpas à Minerva sobre a breve confusão e tristeza geral que acabamos causando em Hogwarts... O senhor é muito querido por lá, pelo visto...

Isaac enrubesceu.

-Não tanto – disse ele, sorrindo desconcertado.

-Enfim... – continuou a ministra – Hogwarts deverá esperar enquanto o senhor nos auxilia em um assunto delicado.

Isaac ficou se perguntando sobre como ele, um simples professor novato de História poderia ajudar num assunto ministerial...

-Estamos enfrentando um mal que, indiretamente teima em ressurgir...

Hermione retirou da gaveta o que parecia ser uma edição antiga do Profeta Diário que tinha a manchete em letras garrafais:

LORDE DAS TREVAS DERROTADO

-Mas... – disse Isaac, sentindo frio na espinha.

-Não se preocupe professor Lavor. O Lorde das Trevas está morto e eu mesmo posso afirmar isso, pois estive presente nesse acontecimento. A questão é que uma pessoa em especial, acredita que pode o trazer de volta...

-De que maneira? – perguntou Isaac horrorizado.

-Viagens no tempo.

Isaac sabia muito bem que viagens no tempo eram possíveis décadas atrás, mas os instrumentos que permitiam isso e o próprio ato se tornaram ilegais em todas as sociedades bruxas de comum acordo. Era algo delicado que mexia profundamente nos destinos. Algo que garantia incertezas e consequências desastrosas aos envolvidos e aos países.

-Quem desejaria tal coisa, ministra? Um comensal da morte?

-Não um comensal, mas uma garota manipulada por um... - Ela passou a primeira página do jornal e revelou no interior uma papelada. Era um dossiê completo de uma bruxa jovem chamada Delphini Rowle.

-Aparentemente essa jovem bruxa acredita que é filha de Voldemort com uma seguidora que morreu na mesma época que ele: Bellatrix Lestrange... Algo que, além de repugnante, pessoalmente eu creio ser impossível. Todos sabemos que Voldemort só nutria algo parecido a afeto apenas pela cobra que criava. Nagini. Além do que bruxos não se deitam juntos sem o mínimo de confiança. E Voldemort não confiava em ninguém. Sequer pensaria em existir alguém "digno" de executar tal atrocidade com ele...

Isaac ouvia tudo aquilo boquiaberto e partilhava da visão realista da ministra. Espantava porém as imagens enojáveis que porventura surgiam. Hermione continuou:

-A garota, porém foi levada a acreditar que isso é verdade... Ela perceptivelmente crê muito firme nisso, de acordo com fontes que alcançamos... Infelizmente, Delphini lançou uma maldição Imperius num empregado do Ministério que, a seu desejo, acabou roubando um vira-tempo do departamento de objetos confiscados.

-Mas eu pensei que o Ministério tivesse destruído todos eles anos atrás – apontou Isaac.

-Um bruxo preso recentemente teve um vira-tempo encontrado em seus bens. Era esse.

-Mas isso quer dizer que podem existir outros?

-Não cremos tanto nessa possibilidade, pois o bruxo preso possuía relações com Delphini. Ele estava tentando consertar e alterar o objeto exclusivamente para ela... Devia ser um vira-tempo em parte quebrado. Uma mera tentativa ilusória...

-Para se fazer uma viagem mais longa?

-Sim...

-Mas esse bruxo tinha conhecimento pra tal?

-Essa é a questão. Nós não tivemos tempo de análise pra alcançar certeza absoluta sobre até onde chega o alcance do objeto... Então, mesmo que o vira-tempo não funcione corretamente e não dê à Delphini Rowle o que deseja, tememos pelas consequências que ele pode gerar por um mau uso ou uma viagem, mesmo que curta.

-Então o Ministério deseja encontrar o vira-tempo e o destruir?

-Sim... E conduzir Delphini Rowle à prisão.

Naquela hora um nome martelava em sua mente e Isaac perguntou:

-Perdoe-me a curiosidade, ministra... Mas é nesse caso que o professor Potter está envolvido?

-Sim. E o senhor a partir de hoje também. E é a sua parte que vou explicar agora... Harry e os aurores encontraram o local em que Delphini Rowle se ocultava. Antes porém, ela conseguiu escapar e lançou fogomaldito na casa para consumir possíveis provas e pistas. Foi então que os aurores conseguiram controlar o incêndio e Harry encontrou isso lá.

A ministra abriu uma pasta preta que estava sobre a mesa há tempos e exibiu ao olhar de Isaac um rótulo chamuscado que possuía uma logo comercial com um nome dourado: ATHANASIUS... A marca era circular e possuía muitos detalhes ao redor.

Olhando melhor, não eram detalhes. Eram letras...

-Não era esse o famoso fabricante de objetos mágicos? – arriscou Isaac sem ter medo de errar. Havia lido sobre.

-Sim, Athanasius teve o comércio barrado ao fim do século XIX, mesmo que seus famosos vira-tempos ainda passassem de pai para filho em muitas famílias tradicionais bruxas. Mas a questão é que após interrogarmos o bruxo que possuía ligação com Delphini ele nos revelou, mesmo que por veritasserum – ao falar aquilo Hermione se mostrou contrária aos métodos – que Delphini está buscando algo que Athanasius escondeu e que lhe garantia sucesso em seu negócio...

-Uma espécie de amuleto?

-Mais exatamente um pequeno diamante com propriedades reconstrutivas e de ampliação mágica.

-Ela queria garantir que o vira-tempo funcionasse... – disse Isaac mais pra si que para Hermione.

-E possivelmente ganhasse o alcance desejado para trazer Lord Voldemort de volta.

O silêncio fez lugar ali e Isaac se pegou pensando em Harry. Em toda a luta que ele teve em destruir aquele mal que teimava retornar através duma bruxa desvairada que havia preferido acreditar numa mentira boba.

Onde Harry estaria, pensou Isaac, agoniado...

Hermione, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Isaac, concluiu:

-Nosso objetivo é então descobrir o local, surpreender Delphini e destruir o vira-tempo. E pelo seu conhecimento histórico com relação a registros antigos – apontou ao rótulo - creio que o senhor, professor Lavor, nos será de grande ajuda.


	12. A Casa e o Mordomo

Já era noite alta.

Isaac caminhava atrás de Hermione pela rua estreita até saírem num largo silencioso... O frio fazia lugar e as folhas há muito haviam abandonado as árvores que margeavam o local dentro de grades de ferro.

-O senhor vai se estabelecer numa residência que recebeu devida proteção do Ministério e lá poderá realizar o seu trabalho, podendo manter rápido contato conosco, se necessitar – dizia Hermione.

Isaac apertou junto de si a bolsa de alça que, além dos pertences que trouxera, incluía sua cidadania selada, o jornal antigo, o dossiê de Dephini Rowle e a pasta preta com o rótulo que seria seu foco de análise.

-Na época de Voldemort – continuou Hermione - o Ministério protegia uma casa aqui perto. Não era propriamente do Ministério, mas de uma Ordem que foi desenvolvida para trabalhar além dos limites dele... Isso auxiliou muito quando o governo mágico foi tomado de comensais da morte. A casa originalmente pertencia a um padrinho de Harry, mas com a morte de Sirius, ele a herdou.

"Depois então que fugimos de Londres, Harry não retornou mais para lá. Era uma herança que não lhe fazia muita falta. Assim como o elfo doméstico que lá trabalhava e ele libertou.

"Então conseguimos outra casa próxima àquela, com a mesma estrutura, mas sem a excessiva decoração permanente de ódio a 'sangues-ruins', como eu.

Hermione parou de falar diante de uma casa idêntica às outras, mas que apenas eles viam.

Número 7.

Isaac a seguiu, subindo os degraus da entrada. Antes de passar pela porta que Hermione abria, olhou brevemente para a rua estreita de onde haviam saído e pode observar o vulto dos quatro aurores que vinham fazendo discretamente a proteção deles desde a saída do Ministério.

A casa tinha uma decoração neutra sem retratos familiares nem indicação de que possuía donos em particular. Atravessando o corredor, Isaac olhou a escada que ligava o térreo aos andares superiores. O silêncio era cortado apenas pelo som de fervura e cortes de legume ou fruta.

A sala de jantar era contígua à cozinha e Isaac, ao entrar, percebeu a presença de um bruxo de meia-idade que ordenava às facas que cortassem batatas e tomates, enquanto lia um livro suspenso no ar. Um caldeirão fervia aceso na lareira próxima.

-Boa noite Ulrich... Esse é nosso novo hóspede, o professor Isaac Lavor.

-Seja bem-vindo, professor – disse Ulrich, olhando curioso para o visitante já esperado – suas malas chegaram há uns quinze minutos e as coloquei em seus aposentos. Segunda porta à direita.

-Muito obrigado – respondeu Isaac.

-Ulrich Davies é um amigo nosso do Ministério próximo de se aposentar que se dispôs a cuidar da casa enquanto necessitarmos dela nesse momento delicado. Um ótimo chef de cozinha – concluiu ela, sorrindo.

-Qualquer dúvida quanto às dependências, é só me perguntar, professor... – completou o bruxo, retornando a atenção aos afazeres.

Hermione então, sentando à mesa comprida de jantar, indicou o canto ao seu lado a Isaac, que sentou e escutou atentamente.

-Aqui, professor, o senhor vai ter tanto o tempo, quanto a comodidade e espaço pra realizar as análises e pesquisas. Cuidei pessoalmente em organizar uma biblioteca nessa casa com títulos necessários e num número suficiente para necessidade de consulta em qualquer situação... Sei que pesquisa é algo essencial e sempre tive particular paixão por isso. Poderia eu mesma fazer o que lhe está sendo confiado, mas primeiro: meu cargo não permite; e segundo: as recomendações que recebi do senhor vindas da Academia de Licenciatura Mágica do Brasil não foram pequenas. De qualquer maneira, diante dos nós que porventura encontrar, é só chamar... Faremos o necessário pra que o senhor tenha a ajuda que necessita.

Isaac num dado momento teve medo pelo excesso de confiança inicial da ministra, mas ao ouvir a menção à Academia, lembrou-se de seus antigos mestres e imaginou quando eles teriam repassado um currículo mais profundo a ela. Provavelmente na entrevista de admissão.

Ele em particular não se considerava muita coisa, mas a lista generosa de contribuições em pesquisa mágica ainda estudando em Castelobruxo dizia o contrário.

-Hora de ir... E pode ir descansar, professor. Já lhe ocupei demais por um dia. Boa noite – disse Hermione apertando a mão de Isaac, que assentiu - Ulrich, por favor, acompanhe-me até a porta. Preciso lhe fazer algumas recomendações...

Lá fora, Hermione visualizou os quatro aurores e disse a Ulrich:

-Não fale nada a ele por enquanto. Deixe que descubra por si... Será uma boa surpresa.

Enquanto isso, Isaac fechava a porta do quarto e contemplava suas malas vindas de Hogwarts. Mal sabia ele que Harry Potter dormia profundamente no quarto vizinho.


	13. Aurora de Dezembro

A maçaneta foi girada e Isaac, ao abrir a porta, viu a sala onde se situava a biblioteca citada por Hermione surgir diante dos seus olhos. Ele não tinha conseguido dormir pela ansiedade dos trabalhos futuros e foi em busca do local de pesquisa, que ficava no mesmo andar dos quartos.

A sala era breve, mas possuía cinco estantes repletas de livros. Duas na parede do fundo, duas na direita e uma à esquerda. Próxima a essa última, uma janela que dava para a rua deixava passar luz natural. A escuridão lá fora dava sinais de fim. Um novo dia se aproximava.

A aurora parecia surgir e ele se sentia cansado mentalmente.

De pés descalços caminhou pelas estantes. Com a varinha em mãos, murmurou: lumus, e pôde iluminar as lombadas dos livros. Encontrou uma edição antiga de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam e a retirou da estante.

Perto da janela havia uma poltrona. Nela ele sentou e, abrindo o livro se pôs a procurar pela definição de unicórnios. Seria de certa maneira uma forma de rever Hermes, o unicórnio de Hogwarts, seu amigo tão querido, mas de quem agora não mais tinha a companhia...

_**"O Unicórnio é um parente distante do cavalo e "primo" do anicórnio e é considerado por muitos como o ser mais puro existente, matá-lo é considerado um grande crime contra a natureza. É muito parecido com o cavalo, mas tem a diferença básica de ter um chifre espiralado em sua testa. É considerado extremamente dócil. O unicórnio bebê é dourado, adolescente prateado e adulto branco-puro."**_

Aqueles que Isaac amava naquela terra estranha iam sumindo pouco a pouco e ele ficava mais e mais só. Trouxe o livro e as pernas ao peito, virou de lado e encostou a cabeça na poltrona, como se ela fosse o colo de sua mãe Cecília.

Olhando pro céu que ganhava tons de rosa, ele fechou os olhos e o cansaço o venceu.

**_-mp-_**

Harry sentou na cama e pôs os óculos no rosto. Precisava se barbear... Depois de meses sem colocar os pés no Ministério numa incursão infinita por pistas pelo país, ele devia ir lá, falar com Hermione e descobrir o que ela planejava.

Harry via a amiga se portar dum jeito misterioso como se tivesse encontrado uma solução provisória, mas que, por hora, não devia ser revelada a ele. Isso duraria pouco, pois Harry não estava disposto a trabalhar com véus sobre o rosto. O momento era sério.

Encontrou a carteira e de lá retirou uma foto três por quatro que havia sequestrado dos arquivos de Hogwarts quando viera embora naquela tarde antiga de setembro.

Na pequena fotografia, Isaac transparecia a seriedade que o registro exigia, mas, mesmo assim, Harry ainda tinha esperanças que ele sorrisse daquele jeito cativante e único.

Apesar da saudade profunda que tinha do professor de história, Harry preferia mil vezes que ele estivesse longe dele, em Hogwarts, protegido de todo mal que porventura pudesse sobrevir...

Um sacrifício necessário.

Harry se perdia pensando nele: Isaac teria já se levantado? Estaria preocupado com as NOMs e NIEMs dos alunos adiantados? Será que Isaac gostava de decorar o quarto pro Natal... Sim, dezembro amanhecia e com ele o inverno vinha. Ele tinha um desejo imenso de aquecer Isaac quando estivesse com frio numa manhã nevada de Natal... Beijá-lo e tocar todo o corpo dele sem obstáculos, até ouvir Isaac emitir sons de súplica, pedindo mais alguma coisa que fosse...

-Ah, Merlin...

Harry percebeu que precisava dum banho frio e caminhou ao banheiro. Porém viu algo estranho. A porta da biblioteca estava apenas encostada... Não, não podia ser Ulrich. O mordomo acordava cedo, mas não subia ao segundo andar naquele horário...

Então Harry sacou a varinha, da qual não separava ao levantar e, ficando descalço, caminhou pé ante pé até a biblioteca. Abrindo a porta lentamente, percebeu que o ar lhe faltou num breve segundo ao se deparar com a cena impossível...

Aquilo era uma brincadeira?

Piscou o olho algumas vezes e viu: Isaac dormindo na poltrona de leitura.

Mas...

Como?...

Aos poucos Harry foi ligando os pontos e percebeu o quanto que Hermione havia perguntado excessivamente a ele sobre o professor na última missão que estiveram juntos na busca por Delphini. Será que a amiga tinha trazido Isaac por saber de suas qualidades como pesquisador?

Harry sentia um misto de revolta por não ter sido consultado naquele ato de exposição de Isaac a riscos, mas ao mesmo tempo queria gritar por uma felicidade doida.

Aproximou-se devagar...

Nunca tinha visto Isaac dormindo, mas não tinha dúvidas de que era a visão mais adorável pra se iniciar o dia... Os lábios, os olhos fechados, a respiração visivelmente cansada, os cabelos numa bagunça incomum e o mais notável: o livro fechado nos braços... Teria adormecido lendo?

Harry sorriu.

Mas ele tinha um receio em particular: Isaac provavelmente não sabia de sua presença ali... Então decidiu que voltaria ao quarto e pensaria num modo de se revelar... Os passos foram cautelosos, mas uma madeira do assoalho lhe traiu ao ranger baixo...

Isaac acordou aos poucos e, ao abrir os olhos, seu pulso acelerou diante do vulto que estava de costas. A figura de Voldemort no jornal, um vira-tempo e bruxos das trevas lhe vieram à mente de maneira horrível... Sacou a varinha e apontou pro intruso:

-Largue essa varinha agora... Quem quer que seja!

Viu o vulto se virar na sua direção e largar a varinha no chão.

-Lumus – disse Isaac, que sentiu as pernas vacilarem, ao ver aqueles olhos tão conhecidos, fitando-o de maneira ininterrupta...

Isaac teve medo daquilo ser uma mentira. A ministra não havia mencionado que Harry estava ali... Ele tinha medo de estar sendo enganado e alguém transfigurado estar diante dele a pregar uma peça. Teriam descoberto o seu envolvimento no caso de Delphini? Os feitiços da casa teriam perdido a validade? Apesar de não querer, as lágrimas começaram a descer e ele, em pânico, só pensou em uma frase:

-Sobre qual animal mágico Harry Potter e eu conversamos à primeira vez?

-Um unicórnio – disse Harry que só tinha o desejo de acalmar Isaac que estava visivelmente abalado.

Harry percebeu o quanto Isaac aparentava estar em pânico e via que provavelmente ele nunca foi exposto a riscos maiores... Apesar de segurar a varinha e fazer perguntas que só o Harry verdadeiro saberia, ele tremia e demonstrava total insegurança e medo:

-Faça outra pergunta – disse Harry, incisivo e com as mãos erguidas em sinal de que não faria nada de mal a Isaac, que ficou um pouco confuso, mas proferiu:

-Em que local de Hogwarts um objeto teve a falsificação descoberta por Harry Potter na minha presença? – as lágrimas não cessavam.

-No vestiário de quadribol – Harry segurava suas próprias lágrimas e olhava com segurança pra Isaac. Desafiou uma última vez – Outra pergunta.

-Onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez?

-Na biblioteca, mas eu desejaria imensamente ter uma segunda vez, Isaac...

A voz quebrando no seu nome. Aquele auror forte, tentando transmitir segurança a ele agora parecia apenas um menino com cicatriz de raio na testa que segurava o choro.

-Harry...

Isaac então correu pros braços de Harry e, soluçando afundou o rosto na camiseta branca do auror.

Harry chorava e abraçava Isaac com tanta intensidade que aliviou a força que exercia por medo de o ter machucado... Mas Isaac não reclamava. Gostava daquela posse e via que seu desejo de proximidade se concretizava depois de meses...

Harry ouvia então a voz de Isaac dizer entre soluços:

-E-eu me senti tão roubado naquela tarde... Foi como se você não existisse mais. Foi horrível, Harry...

Harry então viu alarmado, Isaac sair do abraço dele e o puxar pelo braço pro quarto vizinho ao seu... Lá o professor de história colheu um papel dobrado de fácil acesso...

-Olha, eu guardei tudo o que você pôs aqui, Harry... Tudo... Tá aqui, dentro de mim...

Harry recebeu sua carta das mãos trêmulas de Isaac que chorava, derramando acelerado confissões duma maneira nunca vista. Parecia uma criança, tentando demonstrar e provar um ato único e notável... Era preciso acalmar ele e Harry se sentia privilegiado em poder fazer isso. Puxou Isaac pro seu abraço e disse:

-Eu to vendo tudo, tá... Mas não se preocupe. Eu to aqui com você. Estamos nós dois aqui. Juntos...

Isaac sentia as mãos de Harry acariciando suas costas, transmitindo calma. Depois, ergueu o olhar, encarou Harry e cobriu a distância entre o dois... Ele não se importava se estava beijando certo, apenas queria os lábios quentes de Harry nos seus, conduzindo-o. Amando-o.


	14. Os Livros e a Coruja

Harry saía da sala de Hermione. A sua manhã foi devotada a uma conversa com ela e Rony sobre o paradeiro de Delphini. O amigo havia trazido uma informação que colhera no Beco Diagonal onde trabalhava...

Aquilo seria devidamente verificado.

Se fosse verdade, unido aos possíveis frutos da pesquisa de Isaac, a busca pela falsa filha de Voldemort estaria mais perto de acabar.

**_-mp-_**

Isaac releu novamente o que tinha acabado de escrever e tentava buscar algo na própria memória. As letras ao redor da marca de Athanasius formavam uma frase que ele teimava já ter lido em algum lugar, mas não lembrava exatamente onde.

**_"Minha origem é o seio da estéril bruxa."_**

Na mesa os mais diversos livros abertos, mas nenhuma resposta. Aquela frase parecia retirada de um poema, pela disposição de palavras e fonemas... Provavelmente o restante do texto rimava com ela em algum momento.

Mas de onde o fabricante de vira-tempos havia tirado aquilo?

Isaac já sentia dor de cabeça...

Ele havia aprendido que pensar demais num problema que não possuísse solução próxima não auxiliava o trabalho. É necessário algumas vezes sair de perto, fazer outras coisas, deixar quieto, de lado... Daí então, quando menos se esperaria, alguma luz poderia surgir, fosse num compêndio não lido, uma linha despercebida, uma informação menosprezada, etc.

Ele estava com as costas doídas e cansadas. Esticou-se.

Levantou da mesa de jantar e passou ao corredor.

Ao olhar para a escada que subia aos outros andares, lembrou-se da última madrugada. Do reencontro inesperado com Harry, dos abraços apertados e do beijo ao amanhecer...

E pensar que eles dormiram em quartos vizinhos sem nem terem ideia da presença um do outro... Até que se viram. As perguntas, as lágrimas e os primeiros nomes.

Era impressionante a capacidade de Harry em fazer Isaac se sentir tão quente e suscetível às ações externas, gestos e palavras... Agora, pensava Isaac, Harry devia estar resolvendo coisas junto à ministra... Mas, mais tarde voltaria - o que fazia Isaac pensar sobre como devia agir, o que devia fazer... Tinha receio de errar... Riu de si...

_"-Vai ser difícil me segurar com você aqui, tão perto, toda noite... – dizia Harry com a testa colada na sua num intervalo de beijo – A poucos metros, tão perto de mim..._

_Num outro momento Isaac se sentiria acuado, mas ser desejado daquela maneira tão explícita era algo tão delicioso que beirava à loucura... Mesmo assim o nervosismo ainda dava sinais pelo seu corpo e ele se envergonhava disso... Harry percebia cada sintoma de sua ansiedade, mas não dizia nada, pois aquilo provavelmente incomodaria Isaac. Apenas completou:_

_-Eu adoro sua boca, sabia?"_

As lembranças da madrugada se esvaíram na sua mente como um incenso cinza-prateado que era soprado para longe.

Voltando a si, Isaac percebeu que era hora do almoço. Ulrich havia preparado tudo, já almoçara e se recolhera para a sesta no próprio quarto, que ficava no andar térreo junto a um jardim dos fundos. Faltava apenas o professor Lavor, agora pesquisador, servir-se.

Minutos depois de ter almoçado, ordenava ao prato, copo e talheres para irem à pia. A torneira ligada. Esponja a girar na louça flutuante. Isaac, enquanto isso, dobrava um pano de prato e olhava para a janela lateral.

Observou os detalhes do umbral, mas parou diante duma lembrança que vinha providencial à sua mente no momento.

Foi então que as engrenagens da sua mente começaram a fazer conexões antes invisíveis...

Janela.

Umbral.

Arquitetura.

Pedras.

Isaac tinha achado a frase do rótulo de Athanasius estranhamente familiar porque foi algo que lhe acompanhou mais cedo do que podia imaginar.

Sua infância.

Ele rapidamente subiu as escadas e ao contrário do que alguém podia pensar, ele não foi à biblioteca, mas sim ao próprio quarto. Chegando à estante onde havia organizado os próprios livros, buscou por um que inicialmente era apenas lembrança dum passado distante e que ele carregava a todo lugar pelo valor simbólico.

Tratava-se de um volume chamado Guia Lírico de Escolas Bruxas. Tinha sido um presente de seu avô materno, que era britânico. Um presente no primeiro Natal na Europa. Ele ainda era uma criança e o avô desejava que Isaac aprendesse a língua de seus antepassados... O livro era uma seleção de poemas antigos em inglês, sobre as mais famosas escolas bruxas espalhadas pelo mundo. Os versos eram simples e de fácil memorização...

Colocando o livro sobre a cama buscou uma palavra.

Ilvermorny.

No elevador, Harry pensava em Isaac sozinho em casa. Sabia que ele estava bem, mas ficava solta uma ponta de preocupação. A reação ao acordar confuso... Seria certamente por culpa do sono do qual despertara rapidamente.

Porém Isaac teve reflexo rápido em fazer as perguntas certas, pensava Harry num tom de aprovação... O que o auror não sabia é se ele teria força para sustentar a varinha que empunhava trêmulo e lançar um feitiço objetivo se aquele diante dele não fosse o verdadeiro Harry.

**_-mp-_**

Ao sair no andar em que os aurores trabalhavam, Harry viu um memorando voar em sua direção. Apanhou-o no ar e leu:

_"Senhor Potter,_

_Uma coruja enviada pelo professor Isaac Lavor acaba de chegar. Afirma evolução nas pesquisas realizadas hoje. A carta está em sua mesa."_


	15. Frutos da Estéril Bruxa

Harry deu passagem para que Hermione e Rony passassem pela porta de entrada da casa e os dois se encaminharam à sala de jantar. Sobre a mesa um único livro repousava. Hermione leu o título curiosa.

Aquele volume tinha algo a ver com as descobertas do professor Lavor?

-Pode ir, parando, curiosa... – disse Rony, sentando à cabeceira, recebendo o típico olhar estreito e mortífero de Hermione – Calma. Deixa ele vir...

-Está lá em cima, senhor Potter – disse Ulrich, que finalizava o jantar.

Harry assentiu e subiu as escadas.

Ouviu algo no corredor. Era música e vinha do quarto. Lá o rádio de Isaac estava ligado, mas não havia ninguém no aposento. A luz do banheiro estava acesa.

Suspeitava que a música devesse ser em português. Ele não tinha muito contato com música trouxa nos últimos anos, mas percebia que Isaac possuía, pela maneira que cantava. E cantava muito animado...

A porta estava entreaberta. O som do chuveiro. Ficou curioso e ousou entrar. No interior do box embaçado, o corpo esguio de Isaac dançando, provavelmente usando o vidro de xampu como microfone trouxa...

Aqueles movimentos de dança vistos vagamente pelo vidro embaçado fizeram Harry ter dúvidas se realmente era o mesmo Isaac quietinho e centrado que conhecia.

Harry, nos segundos que seguiram, viu surgir forte o desejo de entrar no box, mesmo que se molhasse. Mas não era louco. Mesmo assim, subestimando os riscos, disse naturalmente:

-A gente tá lá embaixo...

-QUE? – gritou Isaac de susto.

O movimento de varinha - que Isaac prevenidamente punha dentro do box e pegara rápido - formou uma lufada de ar que empurrou Harry pra fora e fechou a porta numa batida forte.

Silêncio.

O rádio parou. E Isaac também. Morto de vergonha.

Mas depois veio a preocupação. Harry teria se machucado? Provavelmente não, mas não custava perguntar.

-Harry? – disse Isaac receoso, totalmente envolto no roupão...

Lá fora passos apressados subiam escadas e a voz conhecida da ministra:

-O que houve, Harry?

-Nada, Hermione... Vai lá embaixo e me espera – disse Harry.

A voz dele denunciava que ria. Isaac sentou no vaso e cobriu o rosto com as mãos... Se dependesse dele ficaria a eternidade ali, mas tinha coisas a resolver.

Segundos depois ouviu a voz marota de Harry que ainda estava lá fora.

-Vou descer. Rony e Hermione vieram pro jantar... Vem logo...

-Tá... – murmurou Isaac.

Harry, ao descer as escadas, percebeu que Isaac já ia ganhando pulso pra lançar feitiços em casos extremos.

Sorriu.

-Bom garoto.

Isaac muito rapidamente saiu do banheiro e se vestindo modestamente, desceu as escadas. Na sala de jantar Rony, que estava de costas à cabeceira, viu-o, levantou-se e disse estendendo a mão:

-Rony Weasley, marido de Hermione.

-Isaac Lavor – respondeu, apertando a mão.

-Mione me disse que você é do Brasil...

-Sim. Meu pai é brasileiro, minha mãe que é filha de britânicos...

-O senhor Gregório Lavor que esteve conosco na Gemialidades meses atrás, Rony – apontou Hermione, sentada à mesa.

-Ah sim, o provincial – disse Rony, abrindo um sorriso – muito gentil, ele.

Isaac sorriu.

-Papai é de Fortaleza, mas por conta do cargo mudou com mamãe para São Paulo. Onde fica a sede do Parlamento Mágico.

Harry que assistia a tudo na metade da mesa, levantou, veio pra perto e disse:

-Isaac, vamos jantar agora e depois conversar sobre o que descobrimos. Nós e você.

Isaac se sentiu bobo por tentar evitar o olhar de Harry, assentiu e sentou à mesa ao lado de Hermione. Desejava ter ficado de frente para Rony, mas Harry ocupou o lugar.

Ulrich serviu o jantar e depois se retirou.

Felizmente Hermione sabia conduzir a conversa de maneira leve. Isaac desde pequeno não era muito dado a falar de si, mas respondia com a propriedade necessária e sem demonstrar muito desconforto... Ela perguntou:

-Castelobruxo possui especialidade em herbologia, não é verdade?

-Sim, sim... Apesar de não ser uma das minhas maiores preferências, assim como magizoologia. Mas sim, a nossa escola produziu muitas contribuições com relação a essas duas áreas...

-Conheci a diretora Benedita Dourado numa viagem que nós dois fizemos a Ouro Preto – continuou Hermione, recebendo confirmação de Rony – Ela inacreditavelmente estava na mesma pousada que nós. Foi uma surpresa e tanto.

-Ela tinha borboletas amarelas nos cabelos... – completou Rony - A sorte é que ela tinha lançado um feitiço pra apenas bruxos verem as asas baterem... Hermione ficou pálida na hora.

Os quatro riram.

Harry sem tirar os olhos de Isaac, que bebia suco, percebeu-se observado e engasgou. Hermione deu batidinhas nas costas dele. Harry levantou pra acudir, mas Isaac ergueu a mão para dispensar preocupação.

Voltou ao normal.

Finalizado o jantar, Isaac trazia o livro que fora colocado à cabeceira durante a refeição e sentou.

A lareira estalava.

A louça repousava no escorredor.

-Bem – disse Harry – pode começar Rony.

-Certo... – iniciou o amigo - A loja em que eu e meu irmão trabalhamos já havia pertencido ao fabricante de vira-tempos no século passado, mas não havia nenhum documento pessoal dele quando o padrinho de Harry comprou o lugar. Mudança de dono diversas vezes, enfim... Mas descobri um contato específico de alguém que podia me esclarecer o sentido da frase presente nos rótulos dos produtos que eram comercializados por ele. A resposta logo me levou à lenda de uma espécie de segredo que Athanasius tinha para consertar objetos mágicos. Lógico que ele ficou tão obcecado por essa possibilidade que estendeu o lema até aos objetos que produzia sem a necessidade do diamante.

-Chegando a usar como lema da própria marca – completou Hermione.

Harry então disse:

-Foi então que durante o dia de hoje os aurores e eu fomos garantir que a informação procedia e conseguimos algo melhor: uma pista mais próxima do que imaginávamos. O contato alcançado por Rony disse que bastava buscar nos arquivos do Ministério uma carta enviada pelo próprio fabricante em retaliação ao bloqueio de comércio imposto a ele – finalizou, olhando pra Hermione, indicando que continuasse.

Hermione sacou a varinha e num gesto fez a bolsa ao canto se abrir. A carta saiu e flutuou até pousar sobre o livro de Isaac.

-Procuramos e encontramos essa carta. A escrita parecia ser uma tentativa desesperada em demonstrar que era um negócio seguro apesar das confusões que aconteceram... Coisas que não valem a pena serem citadas. Se observar bem, nessa penúltima linha a frase...

"...Pode ser que tudo isso seja fruto da inveja de muitos diante do meu lema de comércio, diante do meu bem secreto que tanta raiva despertou e tanto poder demonstra ter apenas a mim..."

Isaac arregalou os olhos.

-Provavelmente com essa carta ele despertou curiosidade tamanha que o fez esconder o diamante... - continuou ela - Essa carta inclusive estava em acesso mais restrito, para demonstrar a complexidade da situação... Então é isso, professor – disse Hermione – Athanasius realmente tinha essa espécie de pedra. Pelo menos foi o que escreveu a próprio punho.

-Então, Isaac – disse Harry, moderando o olhar antes invasivo – o que você descobriu?

Isaac olhou para Harry, respirou e viu que chegara a hora de revelar o produto de sua pesquisa. Retirando então a carta de cima do livro e a pondo próxima de Hermione, começou.

-Quando eu li o rótulo na sua sala, logo me veio a impressão de que já tinha ouvido ou lido aquela frase em algum lugar. Mas não lhe disse nada, ministra, pra não ser precipitado.

Hermione concordou.

-Pesquisei nos mais diversos livros da biblioteca, mas não me veio absolutamente nada, até que num lapso de memória me veio a recordação. Eu tinha ouvido a frase quando criança.

Harry, Hermione e Rony ajeitaram-se no banco para realmente perceber se tinham ouvido direito. Ele explicou:

-Meu avô é britânico e sempre quis que eu aprendesse inglês. No meu primeiro natal aqui ele me presenteou com isso – disse apontando para o livro.

Isaac explicando o título do livro pausou diante de Hermione que expressava querer fazer perguntas.

-Então – disse ela – a frase de Athanasius está num livro infantil?

Isaac abriu o livro no canto marcado e apontou para uma das primeiras linhas do poema que homenageava a escola bruxa da América do Norte: Ilvermorny. Harry se achegou com Rony para ver melhor e Hermione arriscou sem medo:

-A origem de Ilvermorny está intimamente ligada à linhagem do fundador de Slytherin...

-Como é? – perguntou Harry, confuso – Salazar tem algo a ver com o colégio americano?

Harry depois de tantos anos se sentia um aluno descobrindo a cada ano uma coisa nova sobre um dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Hermione continuou:

-Uma das fundadoras de Ilvermorny, Isolt Sayre era descendente de Salazar... A mãe abandonou o sobrenome de solteira e adquiriu o do marido. Isolt ainda criança teve – Hermione hesitou pela semelhança com a vida de Harry, mas prosseguiu – Ela teve a casa queimada e os seus pais foram assassinados...

-Por quem? – perguntou Rony.

-Pela tia dela que fingiu resgatá-la da casa em chamas...

-O nome dela? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione olhou para Isaac, que disse:

-Gormlaith Gaunt.

O sobrenome soou pela sala de jantar e Harry viu o passado voltar. O cemitério em Little Hangleton e os sobrenomes na lápide... Mas a história agora ia além dos oceanos...

-Gormlaith levou Isolt ao lugar que vivia... A Ravina das Bruxas – continuou Isaac.

-E onde fica isso? – perguntou Rony.

-Vale Coomcalee... – respondeu Hermione.

-O verso diz "Minha origem é o seio da estéril bruxa"... Gormlaith não teve filhos. Essa frase deve ser uma "fala" dos objetos, como se eles fossem frutos do local em que viveu a tia de Isolt – apontou Isaac.

Silêncio reinou na conclusão prestes a ser dada.

-Então Delphini acredita que o diamante está na Ravina? – perguntou Harry.

-Se ela for ligada ao simbolismo de objetos e lugares como Voldemort, mesmo não sendo filha dele, creio que sim, Harry – disse Hermione.

-E com a informação que vocês trouxeram hoje isso se torna mais possível e visível do que nunca... – disse Isaac, olhando para os três, parando em Harry.

Os olhos do auror nos seus.

-Mas como saber quando ela vai chegar lá? – perguntou Rony.

-É nessa hora que eu passo a agir, senhores – disse Harry sem cortar o contato visual com Isaac, levantando.

Harry foi até o corredor e trouxe uma espécie de mapa que desenrolou sobre a mesa. Os três levantaram e se aproximaram para ver do que se tratava. Nele, manchetes recortadas e coladas em pontos estratégicos da Grã-Bretanha e setas indicando movimento.

-Alguns dos casos recentes de distúrbio mágico. Casas assaltadas e pistas deixadas. Pistas de que é uma bruxa.

-Desde quando você vem reunindo isso? – perguntou Rony.

-Há poucos dias, depois, claro, de perceber uma associação visível entre os casos. Ela não consegue ser discreta. Enviei aurores em cada lugar desses. Chegarão amanhã reunindo o que colheram.

No mapa as marcações visíveis em pontos pelo qual Voldemort tinha passado em vida.

-Que peregrinação... – disse Hermione num tom sombrio.

:

:

:

_**-mp-**_

se possível, deixem review para que outros possam ter algum feedback. obrigado... :)


	16. Diálogo e Estrelas

Isaac se despediu de Rony e Hermione e, da escada, viu Harry os acompanhar até a porta. Ele falava mais algumas coisas aos dois e Hermione, olhando para ele numa espécie de compaixão disse algo inaudível.

Foram embora.

Harry fechou a porta, girou a chave e permaneceu no mesmo lugar alguns segundos.

Isaac se preocupou e foi até lá... Distante uns dois passos, disse:

-Harry...

Harry se virou para ele aparentando surpresa.

-Pensei que você tivesse ido dormir... – disse ele.

-Meu intuito era esse, na verdade... Mas foi bonito ver você se despedir dos seus amigos...

Harry sorriu com o canto da boca, mas dava mostras de estar preocupado e escondia algo. Isaac que sentia inclinação a ouvir as pessoas se ofereceu:

-Você quer conversar?

Harry por um momento se sentiu estranho por ser tão fácil de ler. Pensou horas atrás que Isaac subiria ao quarto e ficaria trancado de raiva dele por ter entrado no banheiro. Mas não, o jovem professor estava ali diante dele, oferecendo sua presença de maneira amiga e objetiva.

Harry coçou a cabeça e disse sem certeza:

-É... Pode ser.

-Então vem – disse Isaac, aproximando-se rápido e pegando a mão de Harry.

Subiram escadas. Harry se perguntou se iam ao quarto dele ou de Isaac, mas o outro o levou para mais acima. O terceiro andar que não era utilizado...

-Enquanto você estava no Ministério eu resolvi explorar esse andar superior – dizia Isaac, que andava com Harry bem ao seu lado.

Harry adorava a proximidade e a maneira como Isaac segurava em sua mão e em seu braço. Parecia quase se apoiar nele. Parecia se entregar aos poucos ao contato comum entre os dois.

Mas havia algo a mais. Algo genuíno.

O professor parecia o estar levando ao "lugar secreto" com uma atmosfera de total cumplicidade e amizade. Foi então que Isaac saiu de perto, largou sua mão e foi à porta ao fim do corredor.

Interiormente, Harry sentiu a ausência do corpo de Isaac, mesmo que o outro apenas estivesse indo passos à frente para a porta.

Isaac girou a maçaneta e abriu.

-Esse compartimento fica para a rua como a biblioteca... – explicou Isaac.

A janela possuía um parapeito largo onde se podia sentar.

Isaac sentou virado para a janela e Harry lhe imitou.

Perceptivelmente o auror ocupava mais espaço que o professor, que trouxe as próprias pernas pra junto de si. Ambos ficaram olhando as luzes do bairro naquela noite nublada e deixaram o silêncio fazer lugar sem incômodos.

Quietude.

-Você tá com medo? – arriscou Isaac, tempos depois.

Harry pensou e respondeu.

-Pode ser... Não tanto por mim, mas por quem eu amo... – fitava o vazio. O sobrenome Gaunt ainda soava em sua alma.

Isaac pensou nos filhos de Harry e seus amigos.

-Seus amigos te amam – disse Isaac, espontaneamente.

Harry olhou pra ele, percebendo que Isaac o tentava animar...

-Eles te admiram, sabe, eu acho – continuou Isaac, ainda tentando concretizar o gesto que pensou lá embaixo, mas envergonhando-se. Não conhecia os amigos de Harry de verdade. Apenas queria transmitir confiança – Não deve ser como as outras pessoas ou eu que cheguei há pouco tempo. Eles te conhecem profundamente e estão com você...

Isaac sentiu a garganta apertar ao falar aquilo e se condenou. Vinham imagens de Harry possivelmente sozinho e maltratado na infância. Aquilo doía nele duma maneira... Se sentia patético.

Harry olhava para ele sem conseguir explicar de onde vinha Isaac. Um ser completamente alheio ao mal que existia e que estava ali transmitindo um consolo e força. Falhara por aparentar querer chorar? Não. Fortalecia Harry.

-Desculpa – disse Isaac quando uma lágrima desceu breve. Enxugou-a e olhou pra rua – estava tentando mostrar coragem e só consigo fazer isso - disse, rindo debilmente.

-Eu queria saber como você consegue ser assim... - disse Harry, olhando pra ele - Com todos que precisam de você... Desde Hogwarts.

Isaac abaixou a cabeça. Não queria que a conversa se centrasse nele. Queria apenas aliviar a possível tensão de Harry que naquela noite, e em todas as anteriores, se preocupava mais e mais com tudo que se erguia num horizonte obscuro.

-Você já fez um pedido no anoitecer? – lançou Isaac.

-Como? – Harry perguntou rindo, confuso pela mudança drástica no assunto.

-Pra primeira estrela que aparece... Aqui vocês tem esse costume? No Brasil nós temos...

-Ninguém nunca me disse que era possível – disse Harry olhando pro céu.

Dali até altas horas, Isaac e Harry conversaram muito. Sobre todo assunto possível... Fosse sobre constelações, pratos preferidos ou lugares pra onde queriam viajar.

Isaac falou sobre Castelobruxo e coisas que fizeram Harry rir e também se impressionar. Ao contrário de qualquer admirador, Isaac não perguntou sobre a infância de Harry, pois aquilo margeava em Voldemort e no sofrimento por tantas pessoas que ele tinha perdido. Aquele seria o lugar e o momento em que compartilhariam sonhos e momentos felizes, pensou.

Os minutos passaram com uma fluidez imensa...

Por fim, ao bocejarem, perceberam que era hora de dormir. Riram. Desceram aos quartos. Porém, antes de Isaac entrar no próprio aposento, Harry segurou na mão dele e o trouxe pra perto devagar. Com a outra mão segurou na cintura dele e disse ao pé do ouvido.

-Você é tão especial, mas nem faz ideia do quanto me faz bem...

Isaac sentiu um arrepio e sorriu de olhos fechados.

-Você queria ter estudado comigo em Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry.

Isaac se divertiu com a pergunta e, olhando Harry nos olhos, respondeu:

-Muito, mas você tinha que me visitar em Ravenclaw. Sinto que seríamos de casas diferentes...

-Ah... Então no quadribol você ia torcer pro inimigo, né? – falou Harry baixo com um ar de divertida indignação - Saiba que sou o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts...

-Ah, senhor apanhador, vai ter que se acostumar... Não tenho tempo pra jogos. O Professor de História me encomendou um trabalho imenso...

-Vou te sequestrar desse trabalho, Lavor... – disse Harry, beijando Isaac, que proferiu um gemido baixo de satisfação.

Aquele som enlouquecia Harry, mas, no intervalo do beijo, Isaac sorriu ofegante e disse:

-Vai dormir, senhor apanhador...

Harry sorriu deliciado. Minutos depois se sentia um bobo na cama... Adormeceu sonhando com viagens em que Isaac segurava em sua mão e tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.


	17. O Recado

Isaac esfregava os próprios olhos e caminhava ao banheiro, pensando na chuveirada matinal antes de iniciar o dia. Seu pijama se resumia a uma blusa de mangas compridas, um short leve e os cabelos cobrindo um dos olhos...

Sem mais nem menos, empurrou a porta do banheiro que estava apenas encostada. Porém cobriu os olhos ao descobrir a luz acesa. Estava tão sonolento que nem percebeu que o lugar já estava ocupado.

Por Harry.

Merlin...

-Ah, desculpa – disse, Isaac saindo rapidamente do local após ver o que ocorria lá dentro.

Seu rosto ficara quente na volta pro quarto. Possivelmente vermelho. Fechou a porta do próprio aposento e ficou com as costas contra ela.

Harry estava no banheiro.

Sem camisa.

Só de toalha.

Fazendo a barba.

O momento foi rápido, mas Isaac, que tinha memória fotográfica, pode guardar detalhes vívidos do instante curto. O peito nu de Harry com a trilha de pelos contornando detalhes e sumindo na barra da toalha que estava baixa demais. As costas definidas...

Ai...

Era bem melhor do havia imaginado em seus sonhos mais imaturos...

Sentiu baterem na porta. Teve um sobressalto.

Era ele.

-Pronto, Isaac.

-C...Certo...

Ouviu passos distanciarem, mas voltarem. Harry parecia esperar algo dele.

-Você bem que podia me dar um bom dia, menino corvinal - falou Harry. - O apanhador grifinório aqui vai ao Ministério receber notícias...

Isaac então alarmado lembrou que os aurores certamente o podiam convocar a uma viagem definitiva à Ravina. Isaac não permitiria separações inesperadas como em Hogwarts, naquela tarde de ausências e repleta de lágrimas solitárias... Então abriu a porta, mas Harry já estava de calças e uma camiseta branca. Seu olhar se acalmou, mas seu desejo prosseguia em raciocínios que já eram comuns quando Harry estava perto. Seu calor... Harry era tão perfeito que Isaac apenas desejava estar nos braços dele quanto mais frequentemente possível. Os cabelos recém-secados e bagunçados como se tivessem recebido uma carga elétrica.

Isaac se aproximou e com a mão direita tocou neles. Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu o toque daquela mão que desceu suave à sua bochecha.

Foi então que pegou aquela mão e a beijou à maneira cavalheiresca. Deu alguns passos até prender Isaac contra a parede para o ver melhor. Isaac todo despenteado e com cara de sono era tão lindo... O cheiro da cama ainda estava nele... Para Harry aquele era um convite irresistível e repleto de inocência. Percebeu ali o quanto que o jovem professor lhe comunicava coisas profanas sem perceber. Isso era tão delicioso. Então disse, roçando os lábios na mão de Isaac:

-Sua mão é tão fina e leve. Parece uma pluma...

Isaac se sentia tonto com o calor anormal que o dominava. O olhar de Harry que não o deixava e os lábios quentes que brincavam com sua mão. Um jeito tão sensual de atrair ele à uma chama definitiva. A voz grave do auror continuou:

-É tão duro pra você me dizer bom dia?

-É que eu...

Um som no andar superior interrompeu Isaac e Harry ficou alerta. Parecia uma janela sendo aberta. Mais exatamente a janela da noite passada.

Harry levou o dedo à própria boca sinalizando ao professor que ficasse quieto. Sacou a varinha.

-A sua também – sussurrou Harry. Isaac sacou a própria e ouviu a frase protetora – Fique atrás de mim.

Obedeceu e viu Harry apontar a varinha ao teto e conjurar: Homenum revelio.

Nada aconteceu.

Os dois subiram as escadas e foram devagar até a porta ao fim do corredor. Harry, então preparado para qualquer coisa, abriu a porta de chofre com um feitiço e viu de relance três corujas que já voavam indo embora.

No centro do aposento pastas pretas lacradas com o selo do Ministério. Harry se abaixou e colheu um bilhete de Hermione:

_**"Esses são os relatórios iniciais dos aurores. Analise-os em casa mesmo. Com a possível viagem chegando, você não vai ter tempo para Isaac. Esqueça o Ministério hoje. Beijos, Hermione."**_

-O que é tudo isso? – perguntou Isaac, preocupado. As mãos juntas ao peito numa atitude de auto-proteção.

-Os relatórios. Vou passar o dia em casa hoje – disse Harry tentando exprimir um ar comum, dobrando o bilhete e guardando no bolso.

Foi à janela. As corujas não eram mais que pontos que se perdiam no céu de Londres... Sorriu.


	18. Dor e Amor

Isaac trazia três das sete pastas ao peito ao descer a escada ao lado de Harry, que vinha com as quatro restantes. Estava mudo, pois dentro dele algumas coisas se definiam... Harry passaria o dia todo em casa e aquilo abria grandes possibilidades.

Harry tinha percebido a mudez dele e indicou que deixasse as pastas na biblioteca. Mas Isaac ao se perceber cortando o momento, respirou e, percebendo que fugir era imaturo, foi até o quarto de Harry que tinha a porta entreaberta.

O auror olhou surpreso pro gesto e, continuando o silêncio, apenas o seguiu para descobrir onde aquilo terminaria.

Isaac ao entrar no quarto teve dúvidas se realmente aquele quarto era de um homem de 35 anos. As coisas possuíam uma espécie de caos organizado. Livros empilhados, bilhetes e rascunhos na escrivaninha. As roupas mal dobradas a um canto.

Tudo ali tinha o cheiro de Harry e aquilo afetava Isaac mais do que havia pensado. A vassoura presa à parede como uma espécie de troféu e o retrato de um bebê de que sorria abraçado a um casal desconhecido.

Percebeu que Harry o havia seguido e sentara na cama. Foram segundos de silêncio diante de algo que era simples, mas profundo.

-Sua letra é tão característica – apontou Isaac que tocava levemente num bilhete manuscrito sobre a escrivaninha.

Harry levantou e, ficando atrás dele, nada respondeu. Sentiu o aroma matinal do corpo de Isaac e percebeu que a pele do outro arrepiava com a sua presença.

Sim, a respiração do auror contra sua nuca fazia Isaac se arrepiar num prazer novo.

-Tudo em você me comunica desejo – disse Harry baixo – Mas uma espécie de desejo contido que você tenta esconder e do qual tenta fugir. Isso faz com que eu mais e mais deseje me aprofundar e encontrar essa chama tão tímida.

Harry beijou sua nuca e Isaac sentiu o ar faltar. Fechou os olhos... Aquela era a última trava de segurança... A sua voz, também baixa, só conseguiu exprimir um gemido ofegante:

-Harry...

O auror havia descoberto que a pele de Isaac era viciante e queria extrair mais e mais aquele cheiro que lhe lembrava chuva, a Floresta Proibida e unicórnios fugitivos... Tocando a cintura de Isaac com as duas mãos, o trouxe pra mais perto.

Isaac sentia que aos poucos ia desaparecendo o senhorio que tinha de si mesmo. A mão quente de Harry que entrava por debaixo da sua blusa de dormir e tocava sua pele. Os braços que o puxavam pra perto. Os beijos na sua nuca regados a uma frase que dissipou toda sanidade:

-Você é viciante...

Sentiu Harry virar sua cintura. Agora estavam de frente um pro outro...

Com a testa colada na sua, Harry disse:

-Você confia em mim, Isaac?

Isaac apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Não sabia mais o que era ter voz. Harry o levantou do chão e, carregando-o nos braços entre beijos o levou para a cama. Deitou-o como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa e frágil do mundo, pois tinha receio de que aquilo fosse mentira e Isaac sumisse de uma hora pra outra levando sonhos e desejos em comum.

O auror retirou a camiseta e deitando sobre Isaac abria suas pernas com o movimento de proximidade, sem forçar... Tudo era natural, mas ao mesmo tempo borrado pelo desejo que ambos sentiam...

Isaac entre beijos sentia as mãos hábeis de Harry a retirarem o seu short e a boxer de baixo. Uma de cada vez, sem demonstrar pressa. Aquela hora, aquele dia pertenciam apenas a eles dois... Toda a ansiedade se dissipou e o prazer primitivo chegou ao sentir Harry, ainda de calças, contra seu corpo agora totalmente nu.

Num instante breve se foram as outras peças de roupa até que só restaram os dois entre lençóis num abraço ardente. Com Isaac trazendo Harry pro mais próximo que podia, arranhando as costas do auror...

O gemido entre beijos numa súplica quase infantil para que aquilo não findasse. O pedido era então correspondido por Harry que pôs seu indicador na boca de Isaac que o chupou e segundos depois sentiu que o mesmo descrevia círculos no lugar não mais tão secreto...

Harry fazia aquilo para experimentar as condições de Isaac. Mesmo envolto em prazer, ele possuía ainda certo foco pra conduzir a situação e não permitir que aquela fosse uma experiência dolorosa demais ao jovem professor. Felizmente viu Isaac arquear de prazer e agarrar as almofadas, mordendo o lábio inferior... Harry então também quis provar a sensação, beijou-o e mordiscou o lábio inferior de Isaac, puxando, soltando e dizendo:

-Essa boca é só minha?

-Aham... – respondeu Isaac num misto de obediência bêbada.

Harry então olhou para baixo e sussurrou um feitiço de preservação ao próprio membro que estava em ponto de bala e veias.

Penetrou então o dedo médio depois de brincar e enlouquecer Isaac. Era tão apertado, quente e úmido...

Não perderia mais tempo.

Isaac não possuía mais coerência em seus pensamentos. Apenas tinha Harry que havia retirado o dedo e agora roçava com intensidade contra ele. Sentiu então as mãos fortes ajeitando seu corpo deitado com as pernas apoiadas nas coxas de Harry que estava sentado nos calcanhares e agora batia com o membro duas vezes antes de poder entrar...

Foi um momento que mesclou certa dor e prazer... Os movimentos que fizeram Isaac lacrimejar e pedir entre choramingos discretos por uma presença mais próxima de Harry que atendeu prontamente. Dava-lhe beijos constantes e olhava para ele num misto de amor, desejo, carinho e paciência...

Isaac via perpassar por sua mente todos os momentos em Hogwarts... O desencontro no Salão, a conversa na Floresta, a divergência no vestiário, os trabalhos em comum... Os olhares de Harry, as coisas não ditas, os gestos apressados. Tudo o alcançara e tocara duma maneira ímpar.. Tudo pendia para aquele momento em que estavam ali unidos profundamente num movimento que ia além do próprio prazer. Era compreensão mútua... Era amor... Em tudo... O cheiro de Harry, os gestos de Isaac, o carinho de Harry, a compaixão de Isaac... Tudo se misturava num mesmo sabor. Um encaixe que havia aguardado tempo demais separado por um oceano e pelo desconhecimento da existência...

Isaac então sentiu chegar ao máximo de prazer sendo seguido tempo depois por Harry que o segurava com firmeza. Adorou a possibilidade rápida de carregar hematomas daquele gesto...

Os corpos ofegantes, os lençóis bagunçados.

Respirar...

Acalmar...

Harry então, após limpar a sujeira num floreio simples de varinha, trouxe Isaac para perto num abraço reconfortante. Isaac estava dolorido e cansado, mas repleto de amor por cada gesto do auror. Antes, durante e depois... Os segundos quietos...

Foi então que, contra todo o costume e fuso horário, em plenas sete e meia da manhã Isaac adormeceu no peito de Harry.


End file.
